Kotonaru
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Atem was born 3000 years ago, but somehow he's still alive. 3000 years ago he befriended a boy named Heba in the town of Cairo, Egypt. After losing Heba he loses his humanity, literally. He wanders the world when something catches his eye in the town of Domino, Japan. Who is this boy that looks like Heba? What does he have to do with Atem's fate? And what happens when love blooms?
1. Ch 1: Legends

**Me: Okay, so I came up with this after realizing the other day that my grandmother has been gone 13 years! :) I miss her a lot, but anyway. I remember something that she told me, she was always full of ole wise tails and crazy ideas anyway. But! She said girls were made from sugar, spice, and everything nice while little boys were made of snips, snails, and puppy dog tails :) I always laughed, because I thought it was funny. So, here's this story, and I think it's really cool :) I hope you all enjoy it ^w^ I realize I have many more stories I need to be working on, and a few I have yet to post, but I really wanted to get this idea out there :)**

**Warnings:**

**Foul language**

**Puzzle/Blindshipping (BoyxBoy!)**

**Crazy Magic :)**

**Idk what other shippings will be in this, probably Polarshipping, Ardentshipping, Blueshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, and Perservereshipping :) Enjoy! :) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. Also! Kotonaru is Japanese for different :) While the title is in Japanese, this story is in complete English :) Also, remember, back when this story starts, the years were counted backwards to 0. Once 1000 was reached it restarted going back up. :) So, that being said, 986 B.C. is in fact 3000 years ago. :) According to research that I have done ^w^**

**Kotonaru**

**Chapter 1**

**Legends**

Legends will tell you that little girls are nice and sweet because they are made of good things. Little girls are made of sugar, spice, and everything nice, that's why they also have spunk. Legends also tell of boys being made of snips, snails, and puppy dog tails. That's why they're buff, and prepared for anything.

While most boys were made with snips, snails, and puppy dog tails, one boys was not. He, instead, was made of snips, snails, and a pinch of magic...

This boy was born in Egypt in 986 B.C. He wasn't a normal boy, that much was proven the night he was born. Yamina and Aknamkanon Sennen were his parents, the night he was born they found out how special their son truely was.

* * *

The cries of a newborn erupted, breaking the silence of the night. "It's a boy" the doctor announced cheerfully. Aknamkanon and Yamina Sennen exchanged smiling glances, they couldn't be happier. "He's a beautiful baby- What the?!" The doctor let out a yell, dropping the 'baby' a short distance to the ground before getting up and fleeing.

Aknamkanon ran over to where the doctor had dropped the baby, only to find a tiny tri-colored puppy. As he picked the puppy up it suddenly turned back into their baby. The baby let out a gleeful giggle at his father's worried expression. Aknamkanon let out a chuckle at his son's antics.

Yamina sat up as Aknamkanon brought their son over to her. "He is special, that is for certain. Ra, himself, has smiled upon him, and blessed him with a gift."

She gasped as her son once again changed forms, this time into a tiny black kitten with bright violet eyes, and highlights of red and blonde. She giggled as he changed back, giggling at his mother's shocked expression. "He is indeed special. What are we going to name him?"

"How about Aziz?"

"Aziz?"

"It means powerful, respected, and beloved."

Yamina rolled her eyes at her husband "He doesn't look like an Aziz. How about..." She pushed her lips to the side as she thought. "Atem."

Her husband looked at her, raising a brow "Atem?"

"It's a variant of the creator god Atum, it means completion."

"Completion?"

"Mhm. Because he makes our lives, and our family, complete."

Aknamkanon smiled "Okay. Atem it is."

"Who's a beautiful special boy?" Yamina cooed to Atem. Atem's bright violet eyes watched his mother as she talked to him, not understanding a word she was saying, but enjoying the sound of her voice nonetheless. He heard her voice before, but only from within her stomach, hearing it on the outside was new to him, but he liked it.

He looked at his father, who was looking at his mother with a look of adoration. Atem cooed to his father, gaining his father's attention. Aknamkanon wiggled his finger on Atem's chin, causing his mouth to open and close as he giggled. The two new parents sat and played with their baby boy until he fell asleep, resting peacefully between his parents. Tomorrow they would make the short journey home.

**Me: Okay, there is the first chapter of that story :) Remember to review and let me know what you think of it. I promise this story will get better :) This is just, sort of a rough draft to begin the actual story ^_^ I know there are many different meanings of the name Atem, it just depends on where you get the definition from :) I have always used the 'completion' and 'variant of the creator god Atum' because I like thinking that Atem makes things complete. But, as you all know, my Atem is usually always Yami :)**

**Yami: Yeah? What the heck? Why am I not in this story?**

**Me: Well... You are... Sort of... :) I'll explain later Yami ^w^**

**Yami: -sigh- okay...**

**Me: And as always *waves* until next time! Goodbye! :)**


	2. Ch 2: Growing Up

**Me: Okay, so I noticed a lot of you were liking and following this story as well. I got a lot of people saying it was really interesting, and I'm glad you guys think so :) Kotonaru is going to be updated slowly, one, because it requires a lot to update it. Two, because while working on this, I'm also working on 4-6 other stories, plus trying to keep up with my own life :) And Three, well, because occasionally I blank out. But! I will try not to take to long to update this story :) Kotonaru is by far my most imaginitive story, where I can let my imagination go crazy :) But anyway, here goes chapter 2 of Kotonaru, Growing up. I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Kotonaru**

**Chapter 2**

**Growing Up**

Atem grew up, learning to walk and talk like normal children. But unlike normal children, Atem was also learning to control his magic. As Atem grew he became more independent. He wasn't able to make friends, everyone thought he was weird with red/violet eyes and tri-colored hair. Occasionally he lost control of his gift, causing bad things to happen to people he was around. Everyone began calling him a curse. They still didn't know of his gift though, so Atem still had something.

Atem spent many days, locked in his room, crying on his bed. His mother and father felt sorry for him. He had a kind heart, and wanted nothing more than a friend. Unfortunately he was born with a gift, and others saw him a freak, an outcast, a curse. Atem, however, after three years of moping about, depressed because he had no friends, decided it was time to _make_ a new friend.

Atem had noticed that his magic kind of did it's own thing, and it protected him, much like an older brother would. He also noticed that his gift enjoyed the dark, because that's what it was, black magic. While sitting in his room one day, Atem noticed the shadows dancing on the wall. He sniffled, wiping away the tears that ran down his face, he was only eight at the time. "Hello?" He sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

The shadow merely smiled at him, making him feel comfortable, and safe. Atem smiled back at the shadow on the wall, but the smile was quick to fall. "D-Do y-you th-ink I-I'm a f-freak t-to?"

The shadow's smile dropped, leaving behind a sorrowful look. The shadow shook his head, sliding from the wall and upon the bed. Atem looked at the shadow, it had glowing golden eyes, narrow like his own but somehow full of wisdom. "W-Will you be m-my friend?"

Again the shadow smiled and Atem noticed it nod its head. "D-Do you have a name? My name is Atem."

A hearty chuckled rumbled through the air around Atem. "I go by Yami, young one. The 'magic' as you call it? That is me."

"Y-You can talk?"

Another chuckled rumbled through the air "Indeed I can. Do not be afraid little one. I am here to protect you, I will not harm you."

"Thanks Yami" Atem said, stifling a yawn. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, obviously sleepy.

"Get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight Yami" Atem yawned as he laid down on his bed. Yami took shape beside him, in the shape of the wolf he had transformed into many times before. Atem smiled, wrapping his little arms around Yami's neck. "Goodnight akh."

"Goodnight little one" Yami said, licking the child's cheek before laying his head down on the boy's arm.

Yami waited for Atem to fall asleep, before he began to disappear. As he was fading Atem began mumbling in his sleep, so he stayed to listen. "I've always wanted a friend" Atem whimpered in his sleep, a tear starting in the corner of his eye. "Thank you" he whispered, a smile crossing his face as he snuggled into Yami's fur.

Yami smiled, wrapping himself around Atem to protect him. He decided to stay next to Atem, all through the night. The two of them sleeping soundly cuddled together.

**Me: Okay, so I used the arabic word for brother-Akh. Atem looks up to Yami as an older brother, so that's why I put the word akh in there. These first few chapters will probably be short, but it's so I can get to work on my other stories, and their just kind of so you guys can get the hint of what is going on there :) Anyway, until next time guys *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	3. Ch 3: Yami

**Me: Okay, so I know where I'm going with this story and FDI and Disterbi-Oh! but, I just don't know where I'm going with Universal Ties... Kotonaru, however, is going to continue moving forward with FDI :) Just, at a slower pace ^_^ So, here goes chapter 3 of Kotonaru :) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Kotonaru**

**Chapter 3**

**Yami**

A shrill high pitched scream filled the house as Yamina walked into her son's bedroom. Aknamkanon came running quickly while Atem just rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Atem, don't move. There's a wolf on your bed" Yamina said in a panicky voice.

Atem looked down to where Yami was now looking up at Yamina, his head tilted to the side. "Is she talking about me?" Yami asked.

Atem giggled "Yes Yami, she's talking about you." He turned his head back towards his mother "Mom, it's okay. This is Yami. I made him."

"Y-You made him?" His mother asked slowly, still obviously confused.

"I-I'm sick of having no friends" Atem said sadly "So, I made Yami. He's my magic, the form my magic can take."

Yamina smiled sadly "Oh Atem. You'll make friends sweetie. You'll see."

"Not in this village I won't" Atem said, wrapping his little arms around Yami's neck. "But it's okay. Because I have Yami" he whispered, cuddling into Yami's fur.

Yami's ears went back as he turned to lick Atem's forehead, wagging his tail slowly. "I will always be here little one."

A few stray tears fell from Atem's face as he looked back up at his parents. "Y-You're not gonna make me get rid of him... Are you momma?"

Yamina smiled as she shook her head "No baby. I'm not gonna make you get rid of your friend. But, you can't let anyone else know about Yami."

"I know momma. Yami is my best friend. I don't want him being taken away" he said squeezing Yami a little tighter.

"Not that I could go away" Yami pointed out.

"Why not Yami?"

"Well, like I said, I am your magic. You were born with me. I cannot leave you."

"Atem honey? Are you talking to Yami?"

"Yeah. You can't hear him?"

"No sweetie, we can't."

Atem looked at Yami and Yami nodded "She's right. We are bonded, I can only speak with you."

"Oh. Well, Yami says he can't be taken from me because he's my magic. I was born with him so people can't take him from me."

"Is that true Yami?" Yamina asked, looking at Yami. Yami nodded in response, his ears going back up. Yamina couldn't help the bright smile that went across her face "Then I guess you have a friend for life."

Atem giggled and Yami barked happily, wagging his tail. "So I can keep him?"

"It's not like you can get rid of him" Yamina chuckled.

Atem smiled "Thanks momma."

"You're welcome baby" Yamina said, kissing Atem's temple. She ruffled Yami's ears gently "Are you boys hungry?"

"I am" Atem giggled, turning to look at Yami.

"As long as you are hungry, so am I. But once you are full, I will be too."

"What does that mean?"

Yami chuckled "It means I do not eat. You are the one that needs to eat."

"Oh." Atem looked back up to his parents "Yami doesn't eat. He said that when I'm hungry, he's hungry. But when I'm full, he's full too."

"I see. Then let's go get you some breakfast" Yamina said, taking Atem's hand as he crawled out of bed.

"I will return later little one. It is getting hard to maintain this form as it's own seperate body."

"Okay Yami. I understand."

Yami bowed his head respectfully "Until later little one."

"Bye" Atem said, waving as he walked out of his room.

Atem finished his breakfast before walking back to his room. Not like he could go outside and play, and it was 994 B.C. Not like there was much to do.

Once Atem was back in his room, he sat on his bed. "Yami? Are you okay?"

A shadow appeared on the wall next to him, dull golden eyes shining where eyes belong. "I will be little one. But creating my own body is rough on me."

"I'm sorry. Can I do anything to help?"

"Not really, little one."

"Yami? C-Can we still talk when you use my body to transform?"

"Of course. Using your body is less strainful to me, and doesn't cause you any harm either."

"C-Can we go explore the village together?"

"Of course. Hold still" Yami said, the shadow disappearing into Atem's leg. Atem giggled as a fuzzy sensation filled his body. Red tipped black fur sprouted from his body, a blonde design formed on the muzzle of the wolf, running like a blaze up to his eyes, a star shaped spot in the middle of his forehead. A blaze of blonde ran upon his chest, his paws were somewhat small, since he was still just a pup, his right ear flopped to the side as his left one stuck straight up, his tail was fluffy, and not very long, but long enough to match his body's small structure. The wolf pup let out a sound between a bark and yelp as it jumped off Atem's bed. "Can you hear me little one?"

"I can hear you Yami. It's so cool to see the world like this."

Yami chuckled "That's nothing" he said, buckling down before taking off running through the house and out the front door. Small clouds of dust puffed up as he ran, his tri-colored fur becoming coated in a thin layer of dust.

The two ran through the village as one, heart racing, legs pounding, and just laughing together. Atem felt happy, truely happy, he finally had a friend to have fun with. Paw prints littered the village, the villagers were terrified, wondering what had struck the puppy with this much energy.

Yami skidded to a halt as a man with a large butcher knife stepped out in front of him. His ears lowered, his tail tucked, and he hunkered low to the ground at the sight of the large man. The village was still at the sight, wondering what was going to happen next. The butcher looked down at the puppy that was now covered in dirt, his face dirty and his paws caked in dirt. "Hey little guy" the large man greeted in a deep baritone voice.

The puppy's ears perked up as he tilted his head to the side, letting out a low pitched whine. The butcher chuckled "Ya hungry?" Yami's tail untucked and began wagging happily. "C'mon in here little guy. We'll get you some food." Yami barked happily jumping up and placing his front paws on the man's leg.

The man picked the puppy up, ruffling his ears before holding him against his chest and petting him. Yami continued to wag his tail happily until a surprised gasp was heard from within the crowd. "Yami!" Yamina's voice came through the crowd.

Yami looked where he was called, barking in response. Yamina came running over to the butcher "I'm so sorry if he was any trouble at all" she apologized to the butcher.

"Oh none at all. I was fixin to give him a piece of meat. Just sliced up some ham, wanted him to have some."

Yamina smiled "Thank you. Very much." Yamina took Yami from the butcher, the puppy all to happy to be back with Yamina.

"Here ya are" the butcher said, bringing out a piece of ham and giving it to the puppy. Yami barked his thanks before taking the slab of meat from the butcher, holding it in his mouth until they got home.

Yamina took the meat from Yami as he shifted back to Atem. "What have I told you about shifting in public?"

"Mom it was fine. Yami was in complete control."

"It's true I was" Atem heard Yami say as the shadow appeared on the wall.

"She can't hear you Yami" Atem pointed out, turning to look at the shadow.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

Atem sweatdropped at his shadow partner "Yami, sometimes I wonder about you..."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind Yami."

The shadow went back to his own thoughts as Atem rolled his eyes at his shadow powered friend. "Anyway mom, I'm fine. Yami knows what he's doing."

Yamina sighed "Atem, I'm glad you've made a new friend. But you still have to be careful."

"I know. But everyone likes Yami" he said. He lowered his head as he continued "They think I'm a freak, but they like Yami."

"Atem, I think it's time for you to go to your room. We'll speak more later."

"But-"

"Now."

Atem lowered his head as he and his shadow friend walked out of the kitchen. Atem sat on his bed, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He pulled his feet up on the bed, wrapping his arms around his knees, lowering his head to his arms. Yami attempted to comfort him, but sighed as his attempts failed, disappearing into vapor.

Atem listened as his parents argued silently outside his door that night. "I realize he has a new friend Aknamkanon! But if he gets caught he is going to be killed! I won't risk my son!"

"What are you going to do Yamina? He finally has a friend and now you're trying to take that away from him."

"I don't _want_ to take his friend away from him. But I don't want him being killed for being what he is either."

What he is.

What was he exactly?

Was he human? Nah, he couldn't be. Humans didn't have his ability.

An animal? No, he didn't fit that description either.

That left one thing. Now everything made sense. He really was a freak. He didn't belong. He was different, and in this time, different was wrong.

Atem laid on his side, curling up into a ball of fur as Yami took control, comforting the boy from his parents' hurtful words. Shadows curled around him as he slipped away, relieving control to Yami.

Tears ran down the young pup's face as he slowly slipped into unconciousness, whimpering silently.

**Me: Okay. That's where it's ending.**

**Yami: Harsh words...**

**Me: It's okay Yami. You were there to comfort Atem. :) Anyway, hope you all enjoyed :) Until next time guys and girls :) *waves* Goodbye! ^_^**


	4. Ch 4: New Friend

**Me: Okay, here goes chapter 4 :) I'm attempting to stay ahead on this story, and manage to keep up with my other stories. So, a ****larger time skip here by eight years****. Because I just felt like moving it along... Anyway, Atem is 16 now :) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^w^**

**To Fragments of Imagination: Atem actually meets Heba this chapter :) Enjoy! :)**

**Kotonaru**

**Chapter 4**

**New Friend**

Atem was laying on his bed, practicing his magic when his mother walked in. Atem had grown into a handsome sixteen year old, his tri-colored hair was a short spikey mess, his eyes had narrowed and were a red-violet, his face lost it's roundness, becoming more angular, his darkened skin tone making him appear more handsome. He had learned to control his magic, and rarely changed into Yami. He mostly stayed inside, where no one could see him, where no one could judge him. He mainly left his room to eat, and use the bathroom. "Atem, we have some new neighbors. Will you come meet them?"

"What's the point?" Atem asked sadly, throwing his magic in the air, creating fireworks that formed a sad face.

His mother sighed, walking over and sitting on his bed, beside him. His mother had long red hair, with blonde highlights in it. Her bright red eyes had dulled over the years, causing them to be almost brown now. She wasn't very tall, and was slim. "Atem. Sweetie. Don't judge the world because of what this cruel village has put you through. Not everyone is cruel."

"Don't pretend to care mom. I've accepted what I am. I don't care anymore." Atem said, sending another spark in the air, only to form another sad face.

"You know, your magic always did contort to whatever mood you were in. Remember when you came home crying that first day, you flooded the house with your rain cloud."

"If you're trying to make me feel better, it's not working."

"Atem, please come meet these people. They're very nice, and I think you'll like them as well."

"Mom" Atem groaned.

"They have a son" she added.

"And?"

"He's about your age, maybe a year younger. His name is Heba." She smiled as she watched Atem sit up, tilting his head in curiosity. "He has tri-colored hair much like yours, only, he has blue, not red/violet, and it's combed back. He has big, bright blue eyes, I think you'll like him. Maybe you'll even be friends."

Atem sighed, getting up off his bed and walking towards his door. "Fine. C'mon mom."

"I'm coming dear" his mother giggled.

Atem and his mother walked down the stairs together. "Ah, here he is" Atem's father said as Atem entered the living room. Aknamkanon walked over, wrapping his son in a tight hug.

"Daaad" Atem groaned attempting to escape his father's grasp. "Dad. Let. Me. Go" Atem glared at his father, still struggling to escape. "Moomm" Atem whined, looking to Yamina for help.

"Aknamkanon, put him down."

Aknamkanon did as he was told, unfortunately Atem wasn't ready for the drop. He fell straight to the floor, landing on his butt. "Ouch" Atem said, rubbing his lower back.

"Whoops. Sorry Atem."

"Yeah. Yeah" Atem groaned, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Anyway, this is my son, Atem. Atem, this is Lyra, her husband Amun, and their son Heba."

"Uh, hi. Nice to meet you" Atem greeted, bowing out of respect.

"Your father has told us much about you. He didn't mention how adorable you were though" Lyra giggled.

Atem blushed lightly at the complitment "Uh, thanks."

"You'll have to excuse Atem, he isn't used to talking to people."

"Oh, that's okay. Heba is shy too."

Atem looked at Heba and the two's eyes met for a quick second before they both glanced away, a light blush dusting their cheeks.

"Atem, why don't you and Heba go draw or doodle in your room. Get acquainted while we talk."

"Doodle, mom? Really?" His mom shot him a look, causing his eyes to widen, and his face to drop. "I-I mean, c'mon Heba. We'll go play in my room" he chuckled sheepishly, grabbing Heba's hand and running out of the room.

Atem looked at their joined hands as he entered his room, quickly letting go and blushing. "Uh, sorry. My mom's kinda scary when I say the wrong thing."

Heba giggled lightly and Atem smiled. "It's okay, my mom's scary sometimes too."

Atem chuckled "I think all moms are like that."

Heba looked around Atem's room, noticing a drawing on the floor. "Atem? Did you draw this?"

Atem looked up at the drawing, which was more of a carving. Atem liked to carve pictures into things with his magic. "Um, you could say that."

Heba raised a brow "What do you mean?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Atem sighed, he really wanted to be friends with Heba, but he was scared. "You promise not to tell anyone? Not even your mom?"

"Sure. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Atem asked, holding out his pinky.

"I pinky promise" Heba said smiling, wrapping his pinky around Atem's.

Atem lowered his voice and leaned closer to Heba. "I have magic."

"What?"

"I can do magic."

"Ha ha Atem" Heba laughed sarcastically "Don't lie."

"I'm not. Watch this." Atem smiled as he cupped his hands together, opening them to reveal a quickly blooming, white rose. "I call it the Forever Rose. It never dies. It wilts when I'm sad, but multiplies when I'm happy."

"It's so cool" Heba gasped.

"Here" Atem said, handing the rose to Heba. "I made it for you."

A light pink blush dusted Heba's cheeks. "Th-Thank you" he said quietly, taking the rose. He looked up and smiled at Atem "I'll keep it forever."

Atem giggled "Well, it does live forever."

Heba giggled with Atem, the two of them enjoying each other's company. Atem showed Heba more magic, the two of them bonding as Atem showed Heba new things. "Heba! We're going home!"

"Coming!" Heba yelled back.

The two of them stood up, smiling at each other. "See you tomorrow?"

Atem's eyes widened, he hadn't expected that. "R-Really?"

"Of course" Heba said smiling.

"You wanna come back tomorrow?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't think I'm a freak?"

The smile dropped from Heba's face, and Atem noticed a sad look in his eyes. "What? Why would I think that?"

Atem lowered his head "Because everyone else does."

Heba wrapped his arms around Atem's neck "Well, I don't. I think you're pretty special." He pulled away, the smile back on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Atem smiled back at him "Okay. See you tomorrow Heba!"

"Bye Atem!" Heba yelled as he ran out the door.

"Bye!" Atem waved from his front door.

Yamina grabbed Atem's exposed wagging tail as she walked up behind him. "You have to keep your emotions under control little one. Your tail is out and exposed."

Atem looked behind him and smiled sheepishly "Whoops." Atem thought for a minute before he smiled "I'm going out for a run for a little bit mom" Atem said, waving as Yami came out to play.

Yami had grown, he was now up to the knees of Aknamkanon. He was larger than most wolves, his eyes a vibrant red/violet. His colors had become brighter. The same designs covered his body, however his fur was a bit longer. Yami was the talk of the town, everyone knew about him, and those who didn't, well, it didn't take long to find out.

Yami trotted through the streets of the village, earning him a few hellos, a couple biscuits, and a bunch of ruffling. He wagged his tail happily, enjoying the gentle breeze that ruffled his fur. He ran, chasing the wind in his playful mood, until he crashed into someone. He let out a small yelp as he bounced off that person, shaking his head to clear his vision. Looking up he saw Amun next to Lyra with Heba by their side. The family was frozen in fear, afraid of what the strange wolf would do to them. "Hey there Yami!" The butcher called from his store across the street. "C'mere boy!"

Yami let out a gleeful bark before running over to the butcher, taking the piece of meat he was offered. "You guys must be the new people in town" the butcher greeted the newcomers. "This here is Yami, he's the village pet, more or less" he chuckled, ruffling Yami's ears.

"So... He's kind?"

"Most gentle wolf I've ever met" the butcher said. Yami sat beside him, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth happily.

"He's a very beautiful wolf" Lyra commented.

"He's been here since he was a pup" the butcher announced happily, patting Yami's shoulder blades as the wolf leaned against his leg. "He's a good boy. Never caused any trouble around here, stops crimes from happening."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Yami here defends his village. He treats it as if it's his territory."

Yami closed his mouth, his ears perking up to full attention as he looked to his right. A man was sneaking around through the alleys, and he had spotted him. Yami let out a growl, his upper lip twitching to flash his sharp canines. "Why is growling?" Lyra asked.

"He's spotted something. Go get it Yami" the butcher yelled, releasing his hold on the wolf.

Yami ran forward, jumping in front of the man to stop him. His lips rippled back in a snarl, revealing all his teeth. The man's eyes widened, he wasn't very big, and the wolf could easily kill him with one striking blow. The wolf's eyes glowed a bright crimson red with his fury. "Hey you. What are you doin'?" The butcher asked.

The man had stolen something, and was currently hiding it in the vest he was wearing. "I-I did nothing" the man said, his voice shakey.

"Well, Yami begs to differ. Whatever you've stolen, you'd better give it back. Yami doesn't take to kindly to thieves."

The dog opened his mouth, letting a sickening growl to further prove the butcher's point. The man jumped back a little, startled at the sudden noise from the dog. The man dropped the stolen necklace, running as fast as he could to get away from the dog. The butcher picked up the necklace "Well Yami, how about you get this back where it belongs" he said, holing out the necklace for Yami to sniff. Yami inhaled the scent from the necklace before carefully taking it out of the butcher's hand and running off.

He ran at least a few good blocks before he came in sight of the palace. The scent on the necklace was coming from in here, and the guards were in a frenzy. _"What's going on Yami?" _Atem asked.

_"I do not know Atem. Just be patient." _The wolf stood there, necklace dangling from his mouth.

_"Do you think they're looking for this necklace?"_

_"I dunno. But we're about to find out. Hold on." _Yami bolted inside the palace doors, ignoring the guards yells to stop. He continued running, slipping under guards' legs, between two guards that were guarding the room the scent was coming from, and inside the room. In the room was a room full of people, causing Yami to skid to a hault as all eyes turned to him.

_"Yami run! The guards! Take the necklace to the person it belongs to!"_

_"Right." _Yami ran forward, using his nose to find his target. Unfortunately, his target was standing next to the throne. But he had to get this necklace back to it's owner, it looked important. He ducked through the crowd as he ran forward, stopping in front of the steps that led up to the throne. A guard up on the balcony spotted the dog and took aim.

"STOP!" The female ordered. She had long black hair, a golden crown going around her forehead. Everyone stopped where they were as she cautiously approached the wolf.

Yami lowered his ears to show he meant no harm. The woman reached her hand forward, silently asking for the necklace. Yami let it fall out of his mouth and into her hand, keeping his ears down as she looked at the necklace. "I-It's my necklace" she said, shocked. "H-How did you?" Yami let out a high pitched whine as if to answer her question. "Thank you" she said, placing a soft kiss on Yami's forehead and ruffling his ears.

"This dog is a hero. He has gotten my necklace back from the thief, and returned it to me."

"Yami?! Yami?!" Yami turned as he heard his name being called. It was far, but close enough for him to hear. He barked in return and fled the throne room, wandering off to where he was being called. "Yami?!" The woman in the throne room followed Yami out to where Yamina was calling for him. Yami barked as he skidded to a stop, sitting down in front of Yamina, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth happily as he wagged his tail. "There you are. You had me worried sick."

"Excuse me" The woman from the throne room interrupted.

"Oh, my queen, I am so sorry if Yami was any trouble" Yamina said, bowing respectfully.

"Oh, he was no trouble at all. Yami brought back my necklace. A thief broke in earlier, and took it, Yami was just bringing it back. I'd actually like to give him something, so everyone knows he is respected around here."

Yamina looked down at Yami and smiled, running her hand down the side of his face. "Thank you my queen. Good boy Yami."

Yami let out a happy bark, standing as he did so. The queen walked with Yamina and Yami back into the palace. She grabbed a golden collar, with a bright red gem hanging from it and clasped it around the wolf's neck. "Let this be a symbol, that this wolf is trusted, and a true savior" she announced.

Everyone cheered as Yami pinned his ears back, his tail hanging limply as he let out a howl. "He is a beautiful dog" the queen told Yamina, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you my queen. I think the necklace brings out his true colors."

The two stood and watched as Yami howled with the crowd, wagging his tail at everyone's applause. Atem chuckled with Yami, smiling at Yami as Yami closed his eyes to join Atem within their mind. _"You did it Yami."_

_"No, _we _did it."_

Atem chuckled as he high-fived the golden eyed shadow. Yami opened his eyes once again, happy to be appreciated by the whole village. He was finally fitting in, as Yami. Atem had given up but, as Yami, he knew he could do anything.

**Me: Okay, there is that :) I think there will be another time skip next chapter. Because Kotonaru wasn't meant to be a very long story, and I don't have anything else planned :3 Anyway, that's it for that :) Until next time *waves* Goodbye :)**


	5. Ch 5: Best Friends

**Me: Okay, welcome back to Kotonaru :) Happy that you're all enjoying this ^w^ It will get more interesting as we get more into it ^w^ The beginning is a slow start because it's explaining what Atem goes through as a child and how Yami gets to be the way he is in the future. :) (That's all I can say without spoiling anything.) To my reviewers:**

**To winter places: Thanks, and don't worry, more chapters to come ^w^**

**To guest: Here's the next chapter :)**

**To Anonymous (Guest): I'm glad you liked the story so far :) And, here's the next chapter :)**

**To Fragments of Imagination: Thanks. :)**

**Again, I'm glad you all enjoyed it ^w^ Thank you so much for your reviews. :) I'm trying to update this one the same day I update FDI, but it's kinda hard to do :) I'm also working on Puzzled Past and Universal Ties. So, I've got a lot on my plate. As soon as the next chapter is done though it will be posted ^w^ I'll try to keep up with all my stories ^w^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :) ****One week later**

**Kotonaru**

**Chapter 5**

**Best Friends**

Atem chuckled as he and Heba ran through the village. They'd been hanging out together all week, and today they'd decided to go outside. They'd bonded over the past week and Atem felt unstoppable by Heba's side. He was strong for Heba, and protected him with all his might.

Out of reflex, Heba reached for Atem's hand as they entered the forest next to the village. They ran deep into the forest, to the waterfall that sat in the middle. It fell from a large cliff, passing the ledge the two were currently standing on, as it made it's way to the stream below. "It's so pretty" Heba giggled gleefully.

A rainbow crossed the waterfall, causing it to be a beautiful sight. "It's so peaceful here" Atem said looking around.

"Hey Atem, I've been meaning to ask you. Have you met the dog, Yami, that runs around the town?"

Atem's eyes widened a little, he had yet to tell Heba about Yami. He wanted to keep it to himself, just so it didn't compromise anything. And, he didn't want to risk Heba's life by telling him. "Oh, y-yeah. He's pretty cool huh?"

"Atem. Is Yami your dog?"

"Um. Sort of. I mean, he's kind of the whole village's dog."

"Oh. Well, I noticed your mom goes looking for him alot, but you never do."

"Oh, yeah. I don't like to chase him. It's just, my mom worries about him a lot. I try to tell her he's fine, but she doesn't listen."

"Wouldn't it be cool if you could make Yami talk? I mean, you have magic. It'd be so neat."

"Heba, I don't think that's a good idea."

"C'mon it'll be fun! I wonder what dogs think about. Maybe he'll ask for another hunk of meat" Heba giggled.

"Heba-"

"Oh c'mon Atem" Heba said gleefully, pulling on Atem's wrist.

"Heba we can't!"

"Wh-What? Why?" Heba said, a shocked expression on his face as he let go of Atem's arm.

"Because if you go looking for Yami right now..." Atem lowered his head, he was afraid, but Heba needed to know. "You won't find him Heba."

"Why not?"

Atem reached below his shirt, pulling out the golden collar with the red gem hanging from it. "Because _I'm_ Yami, Heba."

Heba's face fell as he sweatdropped "Now you're taking your dog's jewelry?"

"Heba, I'm serious. Yami is the name I've given my magic. Yami!" Atem yelled and a large shadow appeared on the tree beside him, it's golden eyes opening slowly.

_"You called?"_

"Yami, show Heba your wolf form."

_"As you wish"_ Yami said, shrinking from shadow form and walking out of the tree as the large tri-colored wolf.

"Now show him using my body Yami."

Yami's eyes widened as he looked at Atem. _"But, Atem."_

"Just do it."

Yami pinned his ears back as he faded to a shadow, disappearing into Atem's leg. Atem's body began sprouting fur, his ears faded into the side of his head as a pair of wolf ears popped up on top of his head. His hand shifted to paws as his feet did the same. A tail sprouted from his lower back, as his body shrank to the size of a wolf. His nose grew to a muzzle, while long hair sprouted to cover the chest of the wolf.

Heba's eyes widened "Oh my Ra! You weren't lying!"

Yami pinned his ears back as he relinquished control to Atem once again. Atem stood up straight, looking back at Heba. "Heba you can't tell anyone. You could be killed for knowing."

"Don't worry. I don't have a death wish" Heba giggled. "Besides. We're best friends right?"

"The best of friends" Atem chuckled.

"Good. C'mon, let's go explore" Heba chirped, running off in no general direction.

Atem gave chase, chasing his best friend through the forest. They both started laughing as a shadow wolf formed next to them, running in stride with them to keep them safe. Yami ran with the boys, not letting them out of his sight. When the boys got lost, Yami used his nose to get them back to where they had been, leading them back home once the sun had gone down.

Yami maintained his form as he stood next to Atem, the two of them dropping Heba off at his house before walking home.

"Hey freak" someone said, gaining Atem's attention. They were the only three who were currently in the street so Atem knew he was talking to him. Yami looked over and glared at the boy who had said it. It was Ahmet, he bullied everyone he saw, and Atem was just another victim.

Yami wasn't about to let Atem become another victim, so he bravely stepped between Atem and the boy. He let out a warning growl, letting the boy know he would stop at nothing to protect Atem. "Got your mutt handling things now?" To that response Yami let out a sickening snarl sound, warning the boy to back off.

"C'mon Yami, don't stoop to his level" Atem said, dragging his wolf off towards home.

"Pft, stoop? More like climb. You're so far down people think you're dead."

"Maybe that's what I want people to think."

"Maybe people should stop thinking it and it should become a reality" Ahmet growled.

"You don't scare me" Atem said, continuing towards his house.

"Maybe I will" Ahmet snarled as he launched towards Atem.

Unfortunately for Ahmet, Yami was quicker. Yami jumped, catching the punch that was intended for Atem. As it hit him, his shadow form wavered, it smacked the ground with a sickening crunch, smearing into Yami's usual shadow form. Yami let out a yelp of pain before he was smeared on the dirt road though, his glowing golden eyes opening wide as he changed forms.

"Wh-What the!" Ahmet yelled, his eyes widening in fear.

A loud voice boomed overhead, Atem wasn't able to pick up on anything it was saying so he sat and watched as Yami's shadow came to life, running up the wall next to them. A third eye appeared on Yami's forehead as his eyes glowed bright, Ahmet letting out a scream as the third eye appeared.

Atem had closed his eyes to sheild them from the brightness in Yami's eyes. As he opened them, he found that Ahmet was gone, and so was Yami. Atem decided not to question it and ran for home, once there he went to his room.

"Yami?"

_"Ugh"_ Yami groaned weakly.

"Yami are you okay?" Receiving no answer he closed his eyes, going into his mind to find Yami. He traveled down the various halls, desperately trying to find Yami. "Yami?" He called listening as his voice echoed through the empty halls. He heard labored breathing as he rounded the corner, causing him to break into a sprint.

Atem busted through a door, finding the shadow in three dimensional form on the ground. He was holding his ribcage, breathing like he'd just ran a mile. "Yami!" Atem yelled, falling to his knees next to the shadow.

_"I'm okay. I just need to rest"_ Yami panted.

"Yami, he hit you really hard" Atem said, he felt panic tighten up his chest. Yami had gotten hurt protecting him. This was all his fault.

_"I'll be okay Atem. I'll be healed by tomorrow. It's time for bed now."_

Atem watched as Yami faded away, opening his eyes to find his mother looking at him, a worried look on her face. "Atem sweetie. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he said, pulling his knees to his chest. "Yami isn't though."

"What happened?"

"Ahmet hit him. It slammed him to the ground and I think it broke some ribs. He yelped when he hit the ground and there was a really loud crunching noise" Atem hadn't realized it, but tears were running down his face.

"Did you check on him?"

"Yeah. He said he'd be okay by tomorrow" he sniffled.

"Well, Atem. Let him rest, and you get to sleep. Check on him in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay." His mother kissed his forehead as he laid down, curling into a ball as he settled in. Atem was barely able to sleep that night, he was afraid for Yami, and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Ahmet...

**Me: And then there's that :) Now to get to work getting ahead on my stories...**

**Yami: You? Get ahead? Pft!**

**Me: o.o' Don't you have somewhere to be?**

**Yami: Um, not that I know-**

**Me: -.- I'm sure I could find a few places for you to go!**

**Yami: O.O' Right, well uh, until next time ladies and gents!**

**Me: Goodbye! ^w^ *waves***


	6. Ch 6: Yami's Magic

**Me: Okay, so last chapter Yami did a magic trick ^w^ Lol. But, Atem isn't able to rest not know exactly what that "magic trick" did to the bully Ahmet. SO, here we are, the next day. I hope you're all enjoying, and now that I'm 4 chapters ahead on FDI, I can finally get to work on getting ahead in my other stories ^_^ To my reviewers:**

**To PhantomBrat: Yugi comes into this later in the story. The beginning is explaining Heba, Atem, and Yami. It also explains what happens and why Yami turns out the way that he does. It'll be at least a few more chapters before the setting begins to change. :)**

**To Fragments of Imagination: This chapter will explain everything ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Kotonaru**

**Chapter 6**

**Yami's Magic**

Atem's mind woke before his body is. He left his eyes shut as he became aware of the outside world. The outside world began to fade away as Atem slipped into his mind. "Yami?" He called as he entered the dark room.

Golden eyes opened on the wall behind him _"Yes?"_

Atem turned around, concern showing in his eyes "Are you okay?"

_"I'm fine, Atem. I told you I would be."_

Atem smiled, happy that Yami was okay. But, he had to tell Yami what was bothering him. "Yami..." Atem said hesitantly, afraid that maybe Yami would get mad and send him wherever he sent Ahmet. "Um. What happened to Ahmet?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"Yesterday, when Ahmet tried to hurt me. You took the hit and then something happened and a weird voice was in the air saying something weird. Then when I opened my eyes again, Ahmet was gone."

Yami began saying something weird, but Atem was quick to recognize it as the words that were in the air yesterday when Yami attacked Ahmet. _"Are those the words you're talking about?"_

"Yeah. What is that?"

_"It is an ancient chant. There is no one around that knows about that language anymore. But it says 'So ye think that ye can judge. Judge another when ye have yet to be judged. If ye are innocent, body and soul, ye will be free, to walk once more. But if ye are not pure of heart, ye will vanish, into the dark.' And as for Ahmet, his soul was judged, and he was sent to the shadow realm, because he was not pure of heart."_

"Th-The shadow realm?"

_"Mhm_" Yami hummed, closing his golden eyes as he nodded his head _"It is a dark and terrible place where your fears come to life. You are swallowed by greed and hatred which are represented by shadows. But, if you're pure of heart, you have nothing to worry about."_

"Yami? A-Am I pure of heart?"

_"I cannot answer that little one. But, you haven't done anything to lead you away from the path to the light. So I would say you are."_

"Yami? Is it possible for you to exist without me?"

_"Well, yes and no. Over time? Yes. If I were able to work up enough strength to have my own body. No, because I still require you as a vessel. If, however, time were to pass, and I were able to maintain my own body, I would be able to live on my own, as my own entity. And eventually I'd be able to have a living, breathing, body."_

"You're still such a big mystery to me. I feel like you're a part of myself that I know nothing about."

_"You will learn more over time, little one. But that is all for today. You need to get up and eat breakfast, Heba is meeting you this afternoon. Remember?"_

Atem groaned, as much as he wanted to know more about Yami, he wanted to go play with Heba more. "Fine. We'll talk later though right?"

Yami sighed _"We're done on this topic Atem. I'll tell you more when the time comes."_

"Okay. See ya then!" Atem waved as he ran out of his mind, opening his eyes and slowly sitting up in bed.

He got up and pulled on his clothes, hiding Yami's golden collar under his shirt. He knew Yami would need it if he ever came out today. Atem walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. He sat and began eating breakfast, making small talk with his parents as the family ate.

* * *

Yami sighed as he curled up in Atem's mind. He was hoping Atem would never see him use that magic. But he had been hurt, and the gods of Egypt saw Ahmet as a threat to future generations, so he had to be dealt with. It was the gods that punished him, Yami just acted as the punisher that brought him to the gods.

What was his real purpose for being there though? Why was he really brought to Earth? Was he the angel of vengence? The righter of wrongs? Surely his purpose is not just to use this boy as a vessel to rid the world of evil. Atem trusted him, and he would not betray that trust. But... One thing still bothered him. What part was Heba supposed to play in this? He was Atem's best friend, and Yami would _not_ allow him to be harmed. '_May the gods have mercy on the village of Kul Elna if harm should ever befall Atem or Heba. For I will not be as merciful.' _Yami thought to himself.

* * *

Atem sighed as he walked down the dirt street. Kids were running and playing everywhere, but he was still headed towards his destination. _"Is something wrong?"_

Atem gasped in surprise "Yami, you scared me."

Yami let out a chuckle _"Sorry about that. You just seemed down."_

"Just thinking, that's all."

_"Where's Heba?"_

"Oh, I still haven't made it there."

_"Oh, I thought you'd already passed it."_

"No. Not yet. It's just up ahead."

_"I see. What will you two do today?"_

"I dunno yet. Heba likes to go to the forrest so we can play with my magic."

_"I see. Well. Call me if you need me."_

"I'm sure you'll know if I'm in danger before I will."

A chuckle escaped Yami's lips once again _"It is my duty to protect you."_

"Well, you do your job well."

_"I try to. I intend to keep doing a good job."_

"Good. I'll leave it to you then. But Yami?"

_"Yes little one?"_

"Will you protect Heba too?"

_"Yes. I'll defend you both, and keep you safe from any and all harm."_

"Thanks Yami."

_"It's my pleasure."_

Atem continued to walk forward, stopping only to get Heba from his house. They hung out all day until dinner time. "I'll see you tomorrow Atem! Bye Yami!" Heba waved as they dropped him off.

Atem waved to Heba as he and Yami continued down the road. The two of them entered Atem's house only to find it empty. "That's weird. Where's my mom and dad?"

_"Atem, I sense someone approaching."_

"Who is it Yami?"

_"I don't know who it is. But I can hear what the voices around the village are saying. Atem, your parents..."_

"Yami what happened?"

Yami turned to face Atem, his ears going down as did his tail. _"Atem, your parents are dead."_

**Me: Aaaand that's where I'm ending this chapter. This is the chapter where everything begins to unfold. So yes, within 3-6 chapters Yugi will be making his appearance in this story ^w^ Anyway, until next time *waves* Goodbye! ^_^**


	7. Ch 7: Dealing with Death

**Me: Okay, so welcome back everyone! I hope you all, well okay maybe not enjoyed last chapter since there were a couple character deaths... XD Anyway to my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you're liking the story :)**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Kotonaru**

**Chapter 7**

**Dealing with Death**

Atem's eyes widened, his knees were suddenly very weak. Tears streaked down his face as he fell to his knees on the floor. "Wh-What?"

_"Atem, I'm sorry. I didn't sense any danger their way. I had my attention scattered everywhere. I don't know what happened."_

"Yami... Find who did this... Destroy them... And, burn this house to the ground. I want nothing to remain."

_"A-Atem. Are you sure?"_

"Do it Yami!"

Yami's eyes widened, but he left his ears and tail tucked. _"Okay."_

Atem relinquished control to Yami, and the hellhound came to life. Fire sprouted from Yami's paws as the fire began. _"Atem, once I set this fire loose, it will never go out until everything is burned completely."_

"It's fine, just do it."

Yami could sense Atem sitting in the corner of his mind, only half of his face in the light that was provided in the small room. _"Atem, I'm sor-"_

"Just do it Yami!"

"_Okay." _Yami let loose the fire on his paws. The fire ran up the walls, engulfing the whole house. _"Atem, the villagers were just outside, getting ready to enter."_

"What did they want?"

_"I think they were coming to get you. Now they're in a panic because everyone saw you enter the house."_

"So they'll think I'm dead?"

_"Yes Atem. Heba is among them though. He saw the fire from his house and ran here."_

"He'll be fine. Yami, go, find who killed my parents."

Yami opened his eyes, which were glowing a bright crimson red _"Right."_

Yami bolted out of the house, surprising all of the villagers as he landed and ran away from them all, leaving behind a trail of flaming pawprints. _"Atem, I can sense your parents' bodies. Do you want me to go to them and bury them?"_

"Please do."

_"As you wish."_ Yami ran towards the two dead bodies, unaware that he was being followed.

Yami slowed to a walk as he got closer to the dead bodies. _"Atem?"_

"Yami, I'd like to see them one more time."

_"I underst- One second Atem, we're being followed."_ The wolf turned his head, red eyes glaring at the follower.

"Yami?" Heba said quietly.

_"It's okay, it's just Heba."_ Yami seperated from Atem, becoming a wolf of his own as Atem appeared in front of Heba.

"Heba, you shouldn't be here."

"I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"My parents were killed Heba. So no, I'm not okay."

"I'm sorry Atem."

"Heba, you should go back home."

"But-"

"I don't want you to end up like these two did!"

Heba's eyes widened as he got quiet. Tears welling up in his eyes. "Yami, please dig a hole."

_"I've already dug one Atem."_ Atem looked over to see Yami popping his head up out of the hole he'd just dug.

"Thanks Yami."

_"It's the least I could do. I'm very sorry Atem, I honestly didn't feel any danger."_

"It's okay. It would've happened someday anyway."

Heba walked over and placed flowers down in the hole after Yami had placed the bodies inside. "I'm sorry Atem" Heba whispered.

"Heba, you should really be leaving. Whoever did this could still be here. They could get you too. And whoever it is obviously knows how to hide from Yami."

_"Atem! A large group of people are approaching! And they are _not _friendly."_

Atem's eyes widened "Where Yami?"

_"They're coming in from the village. You and Heba run away, I'll hold them back."_

"But Yami-!"

_"No buts. As long as you're okay, I'll be fine. I can't be killed Atem. Now go!"_ The wolf looked at Atem out of the corner of his eye, growling his order to Atem.

"Please be careful!" Atem yelled before grabbing Heba's hand and running away.

"Atem what's going on?"

"Villagers are coming Heba, we have to go. Now!"

"Atem, I'm scared."

"Just listen to me and Yami, we'll protect you."

"But I can't hear Yami."

"It's okay, he'll find a way to speak to you."

"Okay."

The two of them continued to run as Yami held back the villagers. _"Atem, I can't hold them off any longer. I'm headed your way. Don't worry, they won't be able to follow me."_

"Okay Yami. We're gonna hide."

_"Atem watch out! They have others in the forrest!"_

"What?!"

_"Keep running! Do not stop! I'm coming!"_

'_Damn it! I knew I shouldn't of stayed behind!'_ Yami cursed himself.

**Me: And that's where I'm ending that one ^w^ I'm attempting to get ahead and spread out my updates so I'm updating every 3 days :) Anyway, there's that chapter Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye! ^_^**


	8. Ch 8: Parting Ways

**Me: I've decided to post a new chapter today because it's Yugi's birthday, I'm also posting a new one-shot to celebrate. So happy birthday little Yugi! 6/4/14 :) Okay, so, here's chapter 8 of Kotonaru, about 3 or 4 more chapters and Yugi will be making an appearence ^w^ In the mean time, Yami, Atem, and Heba are in the middle of something here. Let's see what happens. ^_^ To my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: XD well... lol but here's the next chapter ^w^**

**To Fragments of Imagination: Things are unfortunately about to get worse ^^u**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Kotonaru**

**Chapter 8**

**Parting Ways**

Yami's legs were burning, but he had to run faster to catch up with Atem and Heba. He had to protect them. "Yami!" Atem yelled out.

_"Atem! I'm coming!"_

"Yami we're surrounded. What do we do?"

Yami's body got lower to the ground as his strides grew longer. He was running faster than he'd thought he'd ever be able to run. Yami sent out a shockwave of magic, he was now within range to hit the men that had their backs to him. "Yami what was that?"

_"It was a shockwave of magic, now quickly, get away."_

Atem grabbed Heba's hand and slid down the hill they were on top of. The two of them started running, not sure where to go. A man jumped out in front of them, causing the two of them to run in seperate directions. "Yami! Heba and I got seperated!"

_"Atem, my vision is getting blurry. I can't maintain a form of my own for much longer. I'm not sure what I can do. But I'll try my best."_

"Please hurry Yami."

Yami was panting, he couldn't run as fast as he was before. His vision got blurry, and his running was all over the place. He couldn't run a straight line anymore. _"Atem, if I don't come back to you soon, I'm going to be to weak to do anything."_

"Then hurry Yami!"

Yami ran up a hill, jumping to a ledge that was above it. He spotted Atem just a little ways away and began running again. _"Atem, I found you. I haven't found Heba though."_

"Just c'mon. Heba went the other way. We'll go find him together."

_"As you wish" _Yami said running towards Atem and disappearing into his leg.

"Can you transform me?"

_"Yes. I'm on it."_ Atem's body began shifting into a wolf, the men all gasped but continued to chase the boy that was now a wolf. Yami ran with the help of Atem's strength, tracking down Heba's scent. _"Atem, I smell Heba, he's this way!"_

Yami turned to the right and started running. He stopped running when he ran into a dead end. _"B-But, Heba's scent is right here..."_

"Up there!" Yami looked up and saw Heba on the cliff up above.

_"If he falls from there, he'll be killed."_

"But if he's captured he'll be killed too!"

_"Atem, I can't climb this mountain."_

They watched as the villagers grabbed Heba, carrying him back to the village. Yami desperately reached out with his magic, shutting out Atem and attempting to open up to Heba. _"Atem, go. Run away, I'm going to get Heba."_ Yami pulled away from Atem, his shadow form gliding up the mountain like a snake.

"I'm not letting my best friend be killed" Atem said to himself as he ran around the mountain.

Yami ran in his wolf form towards the villagers. _"Heba? Can you hear me?"_

"Yami?"

_"Mhm. Listen to me-"_

"No Yami, you listen to me." Yami's eyes widened at Heba's response. "I'll be okay. Take care of Atem."

_"But Heba-"_

"No buts Yami. I'll be okay. But, I want a favor Yami."

_"What is it?"_

"Give Atem this message..."

* * *

Atem ran into the village, but Heba was already on the trap door, a noose around his neck. "Heba! No!" Atem looked over and saw Yami on the other ledge, his ears back and his tail down, he was limping though. "Yami! Do something!"

Yami jumped from the ledge he was on, joining Atem. _"I needed your strength to do anything."_ Atem shifted into wolf form, unfortunately he gained attention from the villagers.

"There he is! Get him!"

Spears and arrows were thrown and shot at Yami. Yami ran to the edge, but he was to late. Heba was already gone.

"NO!" Atem cried.

A spear was thrown, catching Yami in the neck. The villagers began celebrating, the beast was finally gone. However, they were dead wrong. _"Atem, I need... to tell... you something..." _Yami strained.

"What is it Yami?" Atem asked, tears streaming down his face.

_"Heba told me.. not to save him. He said.. he would be.. fine, and.. to take care of you. But that's.. not all. Heba said.. to tell you... He loves you, Atem. And he'll be.. waiting for you.. on the other side."_

Atem looked down at Yami and ran a hand across his wolf form. His tears turned from tears of sadness to tears of rage. He found new strength in his anger, which fed Yami's strength. Something inside of Atem snapped, causing something in Yami to grow more powerful. Atem sank into a deep darkness, one that he couldn't pull himself out of.

**Me: Okay, that's the end of that chapter. :) Don't worry, this is just the worst part of the story. XD Well, by worst I mean theres a lot of deaths... People shouldn't make Atem angry... Anyway, until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye!**


	9. Ch 9: Kul Elna

**Me: Okay, so I feel like I should warn you all, there is a lot of blood going everywhere in this chapter... So, if ya don't like gore, you won't like this. Anyway, Yami snaps this chapter, so that's going to happen... I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**To Anonymous: Glad you're liking the story. Things are about to get a lot worse... XD Yugi comes in later on kind of as Heba reborn, however he has no idea of what goes on... It'll all be explained in the future, and if I miss anything, feel free to ask. But, give it a couple more chapters to get all your questions answered. The memories part won't come in till later.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys and gals, I've been distracted getting FDI finished XD I've finally managed to get a few chapters ahead on this one, thank goodness. Let's hope nothing like that happens again...**

**Kotonaru**

**Chapter 9**

**Kul Elna**

Yami couldn't handle the darkness that had flown into Atem, it flowed through his veins as easily as blood. His usually warm, golden eyes turned cold and a bloody crimson red. The wolf that had been motionless suddenly howled in rage as his eyes glowed red. His lips folded back showing his sharp teeth as he let out a sickening snarl. Yami shook off, flinging the spears and arrows everywhere, a few stabbing through people as the streets began being stained with blood.

The wolf grew to a massive size, standing as tall as an average man. Yami let out another growl as he leapt forward, his first target was the man that had pulled the lever, hanging Heba. He jumped forward, wrapping his sharp teeth around the man's throat, biting down and letting the blood cover his muzzle. The wolf dropped the man and turned to the other villagers.

Everyone began screaming as the wolf bared down on them. His paws, muzzle, and tip of his tail becoming stained in blood as he ruthlessly attacked the villagers. He didn't spare any of them. He knocked over houses, burned a few to the ground, and smashed giant holes into the ground. The only spot left untouched in the whole village was the stand where Heba still hung.

Blood splattered the streets, and the remains of the houses. The large wolf stood in a giant pool of it, the royal guards stood between him and his final destination. He was not going to be stopped, and he was going to continue destroying everything. He snarled at the men, the blood on his paws was up to his knees and ankles. His whole muzzle was stained with the blood, and the tip of his tail was a solid bloody red. Blood dripped from his paws, tail, and mouth with the drool that was currently dripping down.

Yami launched forward, biting into two of the mens' shoulders. He swung his tail, slamming three men against the palace walls where he took his paws and smashed them like ants on a sidewalk. He swatted his paw, cutting open two men with his sharp claws, again becoming covered in their blood. He knocked down the palace gates, sending large rocks down on the remaining few palace guards.

Yami walked forward, his paws leaving giant bloody pawprints behind. His targets were within the palace, then all of Kul Elna would be destroyed. He smashed the guards under his large paws, ripping apart a bunch of people as he smashed more on the ground. His teeth crunched through their bodies like razor blades, ripping them to pieces easily. Their bones made stomach turning, crunching noises as his teeth made contact with them.

Once he had killed everyone he began smashing the palace too, leaving it in shambles just like the houses. Once done the wolf's glowing red eyes returned to his normal crimson red eyes as he shrank back down. Yami fell over, the left side of his face landing in a small puddle of blood. He could no longer hear Atem, however he continued to be in control of his body. Everything went black, and Yami was alone. He wasn't aware of what had happened, just that he had lost control of his body and that when he came back he didn't have any strength.

* * *

Yami woke up a few hours later, slowly he lifted himself off the ground. It was raining, and Yami's paws felt sticky. He lifted his head, his eyes widening at the destruction. _"What happened?"_ He walked forward, looking down he found a small puddle of blood, his paws were covered in it.

After seeing his paws Yami took a good look around. He saw the large, bloody paw prints that covered the place, the dead bodies that littered the ground and remains of the houses, and the large pool of blood right in the center. In the middle of that pool hung Heba. Yami lowered his ears and let out a whine _"I couldn't protect him. I couldn't protect either of them. What have I done?"_

Yami tucked his tail as he walked forward, headed towards the stand where Heba still hung. Once there he looked up at the boy, his face was peaceful, and a paler white than what he usually was. _"I'm so sorry Heba"_ Yami whispered. Tears streaked down Yami's face, hidden with the rain that was pouring down.

_"I can at least give you a respectful burial I suppose."_ Yami jumped up on the stand, pulling Heba up before cutting the rope with his teeth. Carefully, Yami removed the rope from around Heba's neck and tossed it aside. He jumped down and began digging a hole in the mud, he dug it deep enough for Heba to fit inside, and be safely below ground. He jumped out of the hole, walking over to grab Heba, and gently laying him inside the hole. _"Rest in peace little one. I'll never forget you or what you meant to Atem."_

Yami jumped out of the hole and filled it back in. Once it was filled in, Yami walked over it and put his paw right in the middle. When he picked his paw back up a blue forever rose was blooming in his pawprint. _"It'll never die, so I'll always remember where you are. Farewell my friend"_ Yami whispered before he turned and walked away. He didn't know where he was going, he had nowhere to go. He tucked his ears and tail as he walked away from the home he'd always knew, the home he'd never return to.

**Me: Okay, I know, I know, It's not that long of a chapter... Sorry about that, it's just, well I'm tired and I just don't feel like typing that much. Plus, I think I'm gonna do one more chapter before Yugi comes in. I'm trying to be historically accurate, but it's really hard, so I think I'm just going to make up some stuff XD It's easier that way :P Anyway, until next time you guys and gals! *waves* Goodbye!**


	10. Ch 10: Wonderer

**Me: Okay, so when we left Yami had just destroyed the whole village and killed everyone :) Anyway, he's out wandering the world. What's he going to discover? What's going to happen with the 3,000 years that he's wondering the world? This chapter is just kind of a filler of time to let you know what all goes on with Yami. It's not focused on one year, it is covering the 3,000 years that Yami is wandering the world... I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO...**

**To my reviewers:**

**To the guest: Yugi comes next chapter :)**

**To Fragments of Imagination: A few chapters ago Yami used his magic to send Ahmet away, it created a bright light that the whole town saw. So they discovered Atem had magic. To make matters worse, Atem's house suddenly burst into flames and Yami ran out flaming paws, leaving behind a trail of firey paw prints. But the village saw the magic as a threat, so they had to kill Atem. However, they couldn't find Atem and saw Heba and everyone that knew about the magic as a threat, so they had to get rid of them too. I forgot the part where the villager sees them XD I knew I was missing something lol! :P That was my fault! *Sweatdrops* Sorry ^.^'**

**Kotonaru**

**Chapter 10**

**Wonderer**

Yami turned his head to the side, sheilding it from the wind that was blowing. He turned to have one last look at the home he'd always had before he continued on. His tail remained tucked and his ears stayed back as he walked away. He took his time crossing the hot desert, thank goodness there was a wind. He could no longer feel Atem, hear his thoughts, or see him in his mind. As far as he knew, Atem was gone, he had lost his humanity with the death of Heba.

Yami arrived at a large body of water once he crossed the desert. He didn't stop, he continued to walk, using his magic to walk on the water. He wasn't sure how big this body of water was, he just knew it was in his path, so he had to go across it.

Yami looked down at all the fish as he walked, not feeling proud enough to hold his head up. Waves rolled around him, occasionally washing over him, but the blood never washed from him.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he'd been walking, but he'd finally made it across the large body of water that was in his way. He'd seen all kinds of fish, and big ones with sharp teeth. Yami sighed as he flopped on his side, just laying there with his paws stretched out. He needed to rest, he was exhausted. His eyes drifted closed slowly as he laid there, falling asleep easily.

Yami's sleep wasn't peaceful. It was filled with nightmares, blood, and dead bodies. He jerked awake, looking around at the now darkened woods. He stood back up and began walking once again, realizing it did him no good to try to sleep.

Yami walked along, his head, tail and ears down as he slowly moved along. He looked around as he went, there were all kinds of nocturnal creatures around. Yami watched as some of them flew, a few scuttled across the ground, and some just sat in the trees. He heaved a heavy sigh before he was once again on his way, with no destination in mind. The creatures of the forrest watched as the wolf walked forward, the smell from him smelling of a mixture of blood and wet dog, but the feelings from him were of depression and lonliness.

* * *

It became cold over time, Yami knew it'd been a while since he had left Egypt. He'd crossed two more bodies of water, and a lot of land. He had grown more and become more like a wolf. He had gotten the texture of the wolf right, the fur now felt like fur and not like sticky paint. He now came up to the hips of a full grown man, he was tall for a wolf. His eyes no longer had a violet tint to them, they instead were now crimson red.

He found that he didn't need to eat or drink, being a magical entity it didn't surprise him. Atem's mind had died long ago. Yami was able to survive without Atem's body, but he refused to let it go. It's all he had left of home, all he had for company. He found that tall buildings were built, with some weird black stuff that weird things rode on. He'd almost gotten hit by one of the strange things when he walked on the black stuff.

On either side of the black stuff was solid grey stuff with the texture of the black stuff. Yami had sniffed, licked, and pawed at the stuff for a while before giving up because he couldn't figure out what it was. He'd figured out that being a 'dog' in the middle of the city was bad too. People chased him with sticks, trying to catch him. They would always try to coax him with treats, but since Yami didn't need those things, he just turned around and walked away.

* * *

Time continued to pass, and Yami continued to wonder the world. He'd stopped in a small town somewhere in a place they called Japan. He found that these people spoke a weird language. He tilted his head listening to them, so far he'd heard english and arabic, but not this strange language. He couldn't figure it out, all he saw was the people pointing at him and saying a bunch of weird words. He decided not to stick around for very long and began his walk once again.

He laid down in an opening in the forrest, relaxing as his eyes drifted closed. His legs were stretched out, and if someone had seen him, they would've sworn he was dead. Yami was finally able to get some sleep, not even minding the white stuff, humans called snow, falling down on his face.

**Me: Okay, next chapter Yugi comes in :) So! I hope you all enjoyed! ^w^ I know it was just a short chapter, but it's just to let you know what was going on with him. Until next time *waves* Goodbye!**

**Wanted to put in here, I seriously put speaked instead of spoke in that first chapter after the last line break XD I JUST caught it before posting it lol, I laughed so hard. I was like speaked? Wtf is speaked?**


	11. Ch 11: Discovery

**Me: Sorry if the stories get shorter, or I miss out on a few little points, I'm just not having the greatest of weeks... Anyway, we're going to be switching with views, don't worry, I'll bold when we switch it. :) To my reviewers:**

**To AnimeHannah: The last chapter was supposed to be short... It had nothing in it . This chapter is going to be long, which is why the last one was short... :P**

**To PhantomBrat: Glad you're enjoying it ^w^ Little Yugi comes in this chapter :3 Enjoy!**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Kotonaru**

**Chapter 11**

**Discovery**

**With Yugi**

"C'mon grandpa" seventeen year old Yugi chirped.

"Slow down Yugi, I'm not young like you kids are" Solomon chuckled as they hiked through the forrest.

"The clearing is just up ahead grandpa."

"I'm aware my boy. Just slow down."

"C'mon gramps" Yugi's best friend Joey coaxed.

"Yeah, c'mon mister Motou" Tristan chuckled.

"You guys, slow down. Mister Motou is an elder" Anzu scolded.

"Anzu's right, let's slow down for a bit" Serenity agreed.

"Mister Motou isn't the only one who's tired" Ryou panted.

The group chuckled at their British friend. He had packed so much stuff, he looked like a big fluffy marshmallow.

* * *

**With Yami**

Yami walked through the forrest, not to sure on where he was going. He was a little disoriented from how cold he was. He was shivering and could barely see straight. He yelped as he suddenly fell down, twisting his front ankle in the process. "Damn" he cursed out loud.

Yami shook his paw, watching the sparkles of his magic shift around it as the bone popped back into place. "Much better" he sighed as he continued to walk forward. He stumbled sideways as he continued forward, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

* * *

**With Yugi**

Yugi's mother, Zana watched as everyone fell over, exhausted from climbing the steep hill. "The trouble we go through for a christmas tree" she panted.

Yugi chuckled at his mother "Oh c'mon mom. We're almost there."

"I sure hope so" Ryou panted. "I dunno how much more I can take."

"Maybe you shouldn't have packed so much Ry" Tristan chuckled, taking a bag from Ryou.

"Never know what you're going to need. Or if you'll need more blankets" Ryou said matter-of-factly.

"Good point" Joey shrugged.

The eight of them continued forward, finally arriving at the clearing. "It's so beautiful here" Serenity gasped as she sat her bag down.

"This is the cabin where we'll stay the night tonight" Yugi's mother said, pointing at the cabin on the right of the clearing.

"Wow" Anzu cheered, clapping her hands together.

"There's a fireplace in there" Zana practically sang.

"Um, guys" Joey said, nervousness in his voice.

"What is it Joey?" Yugi asked.

Joey pointed on the other side of the clearing where a black mass was wobbling out of the trees. "What is that?" Yugi's mother asked, panic evident in her voice.

Solomon squinted his eyes, looking towards the beast in question. "Looks to be a wolf" Solomon said, acting as if it were okay to be confronted by such a beast.

* * *

**With Yami**

Yami staggered into the clearing, barely able to stay on his feet. His paws were numb and even his magic wasn't warming his body anymore. He'd been in warmer climates during previous winters, who knew they could be so cold? He caught scent of people to his left, but wasn't worried about it, he was more worried about finding warmth. He was so cold.

He suddenly fell sideways, his paws too numb to hold him anymore. His eyes began drooping shut as he laid there, exhaustion and the cold finally getting to him. _'So this is where I finally die'_ Yami thought to himself, his final thought as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**With Yugi**

"Oh my goodness, is it okay?" Zana asked, not approaching the beast but sincere worry in her voice.

"It looks hurt" Joey said, sitting his bag down and slowly approaching.

"Joey be careful" Serenity warned.

"Relax. I don' think it can move" Joey said, walking towards the wolf. He walked over and sat next to the wolf, placing his hands in the wolf's fur. "Holy sheesh" Joey gasped. "Yug' bring me a blanket."

Yugi walked over with an extra blanket from Ryou's bag. "What's wrong Joey?"

"This wolf is freezin'."

Yugi reached down and grabbed one of the wolf's paws "It is. Poor thing. His toes are frozen together."

"His?"

Yugi pursed his lips and motioned towards the wolf's 'area' with his eyes "It's definately not a her."

Joey's eyes widened and he chuckled "Nope, not a her."

Everyone behind the two animefell at the mention of the wolf's unmentionables. "Okay boys" Zana interrupted "Is _he_ okay?"

"Dunno. 'e's barely breathin', his toes are frozen togetha, an' 'e's a li'l disorien'ed."

"I don't want him to freeze to death, but I don't want him to hurt any one either."

"I don' think 'e's gonna hurt anyone. 'e's too cold."

Yugi started giggling and everyone looked at him. "He's licking my hand" Yugi said, a smile on his face. The wolf whined as Yugi ran his hand across his face. "Hey there. Your nose is so cold" Yugi whispered.

"Okay, let's get him inside" Zana said. Everyone turned to look at her raising a brow. "Well I'm not going to leave him out here tonight to freeze. It's already getting cold."

"Alright" Joey chuckled. He bent down and lifted the wolf up, keeping the blanket around him as he whimpered. "Easy boy. We'll getchya inside where it's nice an' toasty."

Joey carried the wolf inside the cabin, laying him on the floor beside the fireplace. The wolf's eyes had closed and had yet to open back up. He seemed to be in a deep, peaceful, sleep. Joey and Tristan got started on the fire while everyone else unloaded the bags. Yugi walked over and sat next to the wolf, petting his long, cold, silky fur. "Yugi, sweetie, let him sleep" Zana said.

"I am. He's soft."

Zana chuckled as she approached "He's got some pretty exotic designs in his fur." She lifted up the blanket and looked at the black wolf, highlighted red, with blonde designs on his face and chest. His paws, muzzle, and tip of his tail were darker red than the rest of his fur. "Looks like he's wearing a collar" she said, moving his long fur aside to reveal a golden collar with a red gem hanging off it. Zana heard Solomon gasp at the sight of the collar. "What is it dad?"

"That wolf. I've seen carvings of him in Egypt."

"What?"

"He was seen as the protect over Kul Elna. He stopped bad things from happening. He even returned the queen's stolen necklace at the risk of his own life. However, he suddenly went on a rampage, and destroyed the whole village. No one knows why."

Zana's eyes widened as she looked over at the wolf "This wolf, destroyed a whole village?"

"Well that was at least three thousand years ago. It couldn't be him. A wolf can't live that long."

"So maybe it was his ancestor?"

"That's the thing."

"Huh?"

"That collar, it doesn't have a clasp. There's no way to get it off him. It's magical and will only fit the one it was put on by the queen." Everyone had gathered in the living room, listening to Solomon carefully, the fire was started and they were all seated comfortably. "We have a three thousand year old wolf."

"How is that possible?" Zana gasped.

"I have no idea."

_"It's possible because I'm not a real wolf."_

Everyone's eyes widened as they turned to look at the wolf. He had his eyes opened, but laid still on the floor, looking towards the far wall. "H-H-He... He just..." Zana stuttered.

"Did he just talk?" Yugi asked, amazed.

_"Yes. Yes I did."_

"What do you mean your not a real wolf?"

_"I mean I'm not even real. I started as magic. But the boy I was placed into didn't have any friends, so his imagination helped to create me. I was his friend until he made a new friend."_

"So you really are three thousand years old?"

_"I don't know. I don't know how much time has passed. I've been walking for so long. I don't even recall where I began. I remember walking away from Kul Elna, and walking across a large body of water. But everything after that seems like a blur."_

Solomon walked over and looked the wolf in the face, the wolf looking up at him with crimson red eyes. "What is your name?"

_"Yami."_

"Why are you here?"

_"Just walking the world. Even I don't know why I'm here. Ra won't let me come home yet. I feel like I still have work to do here."_ Yami turned his attention back towards the wall as he lay there.

Solomon squatted down and pet the wolf's face. "How many others have stopped you on your travels?"

_"No one. You're the first."_

"So maybe you have work here."

Yami turned his head and looked at Solomon. _"I don't know what."_

"Then we'll figure it out together. Maybe you need to return to Kul Elna."

_"I can't go back there. After everything I've done. The village deserves a better protector than me."_

Solomon saw how misty Yami's eyes had become at the mention of the village. His ears had dropped, and he looked like a broken dog. Solomon ran his hand up Yami's forehead, grabbing his ear gently as he pet him. "Now, now. From what I've read, you were a great protector." Yami looked back up at Solomon "Up until that day you snapped, everyone turned to you in their time of need. You were like a little god yourself. You always helped someone in need."

Yami laid his head back down and placed his frozen paw over his nose. _"I didn't want to hurt those people. I never dreamt of doing anything like that"_ he whimpered.

"Yami. What happened in Kul Elna?"

Yami uncovered his nose, narrowing his eyes in thought. _"My master, Atem. He finally made a friend named Heba. I sent a bully from that time to the shadow realm, for harming me and judging Atem. Appearantly a few villagers saw the bright light that my magic gave off. They charged Atem's parents and Heba with treason for knowing anything about me and not reporting it. They killed Atem's parents, and then they went after Heba. I could only stay away from Atem for a couple hours in my own seperate body, so while they were chasing them, I had to hurry back to Atem. Anyway, they ended up capturing Heba, and killing him. Atem fell into a darkness that took control of me, that dark monster is the one that destroyed the village, not me."_

"So the villagers caused pain to Atem, and you got revenge for it."

_"Pretty much."_

"The way I see it, you were just doing your job."

Yami's head snapped back towards Solomon, his eyes wide with surprise _"Wh-What?"_

Solomon chuckled "Well, you had to protect your master. Your master was happy with his friend. When that friend was ripped away, you tried to protect him from the darkness that surrounded him and the villagers that threatened him. Your attention was torn between the two threats and you were taken over by the darkness on your way down. The villagers paid for that, but you had a duty."

Yami's ears lowered once again _"I just wish I had saved him. I'm afraid to go back there. Scared that I'll lose myself again."_

"Give it time Yami. When you're ready. Return to Kul Elna, face your demons. It'll all be okay. Until then, practice your magic, get stronger."

_"I wish it were that easy."_

"What do you mean?"

_"I've been this way for so long, I'm trapped in this form. I have no idea how to change back. Have you ever tried to control anything without thumbs? It's not easy."_

"Is there anything you _can_ do?"

_"I've learned a few things, but I'm best at this."_ Yami sat up and put his front paws together in front of him. When he opened his paws a white rose was blooming in the center._ "These are known as forever roses. They never die. They wilt when I'm sad and multiply when I'm happy."_

Solomon walked forward and took the rose from Yami. "Wow. What else?"

_"I'd have to show you the rest outside. I don't feel safe doing it inside."_

"Alright."

Solomon opened the door and watched as Yami jogged out into the ankle deep snow. Everyone stood on the porch of the cabin and watched the wolf out in the snow. _"I think I like spring better"_ Yami chuckled as his paws lit up a bright yellow.

Everyone watched as Yami buckled his knees down, sending out a yellow ripple of magic. The snow disappeared around the clearing, grass and flowers sprouting from the empty soil, but the pond remained frozen. _"Now for the pond"_ Yami said, walking over to the pond and stepping on it. Small yellow ripples surrounded Yami's paws as he walked, melting away the ice as he crossed the pond.

"So cool" Serenity gasped.

Yami jogged back over, the yellow glow disappearing from his paws. _"I can do that with fire, water, and wind as well."_

"I see. Is that it?"

_"Yeah. I can't do much else. I kind of.. Broke.. I guess, after Atem fell to the darkness."_

Solomon walked over and put a comforting hand on Yami's head, smiling at him. "Then we'll help you."

"Grandpa's right. We'll be here to help. It'll be fun." Yugi watched as the wolf's attention shifted to him, his eyes widening as he started at him.

Solomon noticed how tense Yami had gotten at the sight of Yugi. Yami slowly stood and crept towards Yugi, his ears back and tail down as he sniffed towards the boy. "What is it Yami?"

_"The similarities... Between this boy and Heba... They're like twins... Even their scents are similar... The difference is, Heba had blue tips to his hair, and blue eyes. This boy has purple tips and amethyst eyes."_ Yami said, approaching Yugi and sitting at his feet.

Yugi bent down, placing one hand under Yami's muzzle, and ran the other over Yami's face. "I can promise you this much. I'm not Heba. My name's Yugi."

_"I am aware you are not Heba, little one. I buried Heba myself. It's just weird, I planted a red forever rose on his grave. And here you are, looking just like him, but with purple."_

"Red and Blue mixed. That is weird" Yugi giggled.

_"Maybe you're right"_ Yami said, turning back towards Solomon _"Maybe I do have something to do here."_

"Well, you just ask if you're ever uncertain."

"I guess we should at least tell you who we are" Zana chuckled. "You met Yugi. I'm Zana. That's my father Solomon."

"Name's Joey, Joey Wheeler."

"Tristan."

"Anzu."

"Serenity."

"Ryou."

_"It is nice to meet all of you"_ Yami said, bowing his head in respect.

"Nice to meet you too Yami" Yugi said smiling.

**Me: Okay, that chapter was long enough... I'm going to get going on my other stories now... *Sigh* Until next time *waves* Goodbye :)**


	12. Ch 12: Christmas

**Me: Hey you guys, welcome back, I'm glad you guys liked the way that Yugi met Yami, because it took me five tries to finally get a meeting that I liked. :) Anyway to my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you're liking it.**

**To Fragments of Imagination: Here's the next chapter ^w^**

**To the guest reviewer: That'll be revealed in time :)**

**To PhantomBrat: Glad you loved it. Atem comes back later in the story. :) And thanks I'm glad you're really liking this story. ^w^**

**A quick note here, please excuse if I miss any letters in my words. A bunch of my keys are sticking. Anyway. I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Kotonaru**

**Chapter 12**

**Christmas**

Yami laid down in front of the fire, resting his head on his paws, his back legs stretched to the side. His tail lay limply on the floor, as he started to doze off, his crimson red eyes closing slowly as his head tilted to the side.

Yugi was in the kitchen with his mother, peeking around the corner and smiling when he caught sight of Yami. The large wolf had been wore out after showing them what he could do. It turned out that Yami had used up a lot of his strength trying to keep himself warm before they had found him. He was close to freezing to death when they had found him, and thanks to the warmth they had put him in, he was able to work up enough magic to show them what he could do. Once he had shown them though, he had fallen over, exhaustion finally setting in on him. He'd been laying in front of the fireplace, since Joey had brought him back inside.

Yugi looked out the window to see more snow falling on the ground, quickly covering and refreezing what Yami had thawed. Yugi helped his mother to prepare dinner, the others in various places of the house unpacking their bags for the night. Once dinner was done Yugi walked into the living room and croutched down next to Yami. Yami opened his eyes halfway, peeking over at Yugi. "Yami, dinner is done. Are you hungry?"

"I do not eat, little one. But thank you" Yami mumbled, his chin still resting on his paws.

"What do you mean you don't eat?" Yugi asked, tilting his head, confused.

"I'm just a magical entity. I don't require food or water."

"No wonder you've been able to live for so long."

"Is he hungry?" Zana asked, peeking her head out of the kitchen.

"He said he require food or water."

Zana sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "It's christmas, now get in here and at least join us."

Yami looked at Zana and tilted his head "It's what?"

"Christmas" Yugi chirped.

"What's christmas?"

"Depends on what way ya look at it" Joey said, leaning against the kitchen door frame.

"Huh?"

"What my brother means is, christmas has a whole religious view on it, but more importantly, it's a time for family to come together. We spend time together, exchange gifts, and enjoy a christmas dinner together" Serenity explained.

"It's actually christmas eve" Tristan corrected.

"Meaning it's the day before christmas" Anzu added.

"To bad we didn't bring any christmas decorations" Yugi pouted, pursing his lips.

Yami narrowed his eyes in thought, he'd seen lots of different decorations these days. This 'christmas' one they were talking about came every winter. People would chop down trees and put up a bunch of unneccesary decorations. "What all decorations go with christmas?"

Yugi looked at Yami and blinked. "Um, stockings go above the fireplace, a tree will go over there once we cut one down. We'll put presents under the christmas tree. Lights, garland, and ornaments go on the tree. Lights, tinsel, and mistletoe decorate the house. It's always lit up and really pretty."

Yami laid his head back down and huffed. Yugi noticed his distress and scooted towards him. "Yami? Is something wrong?"

"Everything has changed. I just don't understand the world anymore. I feel like a sheep in a herd of goats."

Yugi put his hand on Yami's head, attempting to comfort him. "Everyone feels like that sometimes" he said softly, smiling when Yami turned to look at him. "We learn to find our way though, and eventually we become a goat too. You'll learn, and we'll help. We understand how confused you must be. It's understandable because you're from three thousand years ago, and haven't even been inside since your last home. But we'll teach you everything. I promise."

Yami sighed as he folded his paws, laying his head down. "Thanks for trying Yugi, but that's about as easy as me mastering my magic."

Yugi sighed as he patted Yami's head "Don't give up before you even try Yami" he said as he stood.

Yami let out a little whine as he twisted to curl into a ball. Yugi ran his hand down Yami's back before he headed into the kitchen with everyone else. Zana stayed in the doorway, looking at the wolf that laid curled in a ball. 'He looks so broken' she thought to herself.

* * *

Everyone was sleeping soundly, Yugi and Joey were sharing the couch, since Yugi was so small and Joey fell asleep there while they were talking earlier. Zana, Serenity, and Anzu were in one room, while Solomon, Tristan, and Ryou were in another. Yami lay on his side in front of the fireplace, his brows furrowing and unfurrowing as he twitched in his sleep. His paws began twitching as he let out a whine, his lip quivering as he let out a growl.

Yugi blinked the sleep from his eyes when he heard Yami growling. When he looked down Yami was still asleep, but he was twitching. Yugi got up from the couch and walked over to look at Yami, watching as the wolf fought something in his sleep.

* * *

A giant black mass was chasing Yami. It didn't take a certain form, but it continued to bare down on him. He ran as fast as he could, but he wasn't able to escape it. He felt a hand latch onto his side and turned to bite it. A yelp pulled him from the dream, waking him back in the real world. Yugi sat next to him, clutching his right hand in his left as blood seeped through his fingers.

Yami's eyes widened "Yugi I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, give me your hand."

"Yami I'm okay."

"Yugi, please."

Yugi looked at the pleading look in Yami's eyes and held out his right hand. Yami's muzzle lit up as a white light eminated from it. Yami licked Yugi's hand, his tongue glowing white as it ran along Yugi's skin. Yami's tongue was warm, and kind of dry, but Yugi giggled as a tingling sensation ran through his hand from Yami's tongue.

Yugi gasped as Yami's magic ran through him. He saw himself, only, it wasn't him. He was walking with a woman and man that he'd never seen before. They walked by a house where a woman with long red hair, highlighted blonde. Another flash and they were inside the house. Him, the woman, and the man he had been walking with were sitting on what Yugi guessed was supposed to be a couch. The woman had disappeared but a man was sitting in a 'chair' across from them. Another flash and the woman came back, with a tri-colored haired boy, his hair spiked up like Yugi's but with red/violet tips and extra blonde bangs going back into his ebony black hair.

Yugi shook his head as he came back to the present. "What was that?" Yugi asked.

"What was what?"

"Yami? What did Atem look like?"

"Like you, taller, narrow eyes, red/violet eyes and tips to his tri-colored hair-"

"And extra blonde bangs going back into his ebony black hair?"

"How did you know that?" Yami asked, his eyes widening.

"I think I saw him. When you were licking my hand something weird happened. I was walking with a blonde haired woman, and a man with black hair. We ran into a lady with red hair that had blonde highlights, and a man that had black hair too. The lady disappeared but came back with, I guess it was Atem."

"You saw Lyra and Amun, they were Heba's parents. The red haired woman and other black haired man were Yamina and Aknamkanon, they were Atem's parents. But why are you seeing that through Heba's eyes?"

"Yami? What does this mean?"

"I don't know Yugi. There's still so much that I need to figure out. Let's keep it to ourselves until we find out more."

"Okay." Yugi sighed as he sat there next to Yami.

Yami laid down, curled in a ball and sighed. "No use worrying about it Yugi. I promise I'll protect you. I won't let the same fate come to you as it did to Heba. Now lay down. Let's get some rest."

"Okay." Yugi looked at Yami, he was still shaken up from the whole ordeal. "Y-Yami?"

"Hm?" Yami hummed, peeking one eye open.

"C-Can I sleep with you?"

Yami opened his eyes as he lifted his head to look at Yugi. He smiled and nodded his head "Sure Yugi."

"Thanks" Yugi whispered, laying his head on Yami's side. The two laid there, curled together as they slept peacefully.

**Me: And there's the end to that. Hope you all enjoyed, until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye**


	13. Ch 13: Happy Holidays

**Me: Okay, so I've had a migraine for like 4 days straight. I'm not able to think to clearly with it. So my updates are becoming less frequent. I'm not able to do much without wincing from my head hurting. But, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO... I hope I can answer all of your questions...:**

**To PhantomBrat: Glad you liked it :)**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you liked it :)**

**To Animefangirl365: You guessed it ^w^**

**To Anonymous guest: Glad you liked it :) And again, Atem won't be here for quite a while :)**

**Kotonaru**

**Chapter 13**

**Happy Holidays**

Yugi sighed as he snuggled deeper into the warmth that surrounded him. He felt a light pressure on his chest as the warmth tightened around him, pulling him deeper into it. As he inhaled he smelled cinnamon and other exotic spices, he giggled as something soft tickled his nose.

Yami huffed as he laid his head on Yugi's chest. Yugi had snuggled deeper into his fur, so he had curled around Yugi to keep him warm. He sensed others in the room, but didn't bother to look up, he was too comfortable right where he was. He could hear whispering and a few 'aww's, but he just kept his eyes closed, protecting Yugi while he continued to sleep.

Yugi stretched as he woke up, his arms running through Yami's long silky fur. Yami turned his head to look at Yugi, who was obviously waking up, shaking his head to get the hair from his eyes. Yugi woke up and chuckled when he caught sight of the slightly frustrated wolf, attempting to get the hair from his eyes.

"Looks like you could use a haircut" Zana chuckled as she approached.

_"Haircut?"_ Yami asked, tilting his head as he looked up.

"She'll cut your hair so it's shorter and not in your eyes" Yugi explained.

_"Is that good?"_

"Only if ya wanna see again" Yugi chuckled.

* * *

Yami tilted his head, looking between the people that surrounded him. Five minutes later Yami had found himself on the kitchen floor, Zana standing over him with things called scissors in one hand, and a thing called a squirt bottle, full of water in the other. "Just sit still, and I'll be extra careful" Zana said. "Close your eyes."

Yami closed his eyes just before Zana sprayed him in the face with the water, wetting his hair. Zana got to snipping up the wolf's long fur, trimming it up so it was only half an inch long everywhere but his chest. She left his chest fur and the fur on top of his head a little longer, it made him look more muscular, and it gave him a cute hairstyle. She pulled out her nail file and began filing down Yami's nails, rounding them out so they weren't so sharp. Next were his teeth, she frowned slightly seeing his teeth, but brushed them clean nonetheless.

"There" Zana said, clapping her hands together, proud of her finished work. "You look adorable."

Yami looked up at the thing Zana called a mirror. His fur was short, he had a messy spiked hairstyle on top of his head, his chest fur was a little longer than the rest of his fur, the collar was now visible without having to move any fur, and his large paws had neatly trimmed nails that showed. His mouth felt extremely clean, but most of all, he was able to see, without flipping any hair out of his face.

Yami's tail began wagging for the first time in three thousand years as he jumped up on Zana, licking her face to show her his thanks.

"It's not professional, but it's better than what you had. Good thing I took that grooming class while I was taking my vet classes."

_"Vet?"_

"A vet is a doctor for animals, Yami. People also call it a veterinarian" Yugi explained.

_"Oh. So you tend to all kinds of animals?"_

"Mostly cats and dogs. But, I can do minor stuff to other animals" Zana said.

_"Are cats those annoying things that meow?"_

Yugi chuckled "Yep."

_"Hate those things. Dunno why. Just can't stand them."_

"I think it's a dog thing" Tristan chuckled.

_"But, I'm a wolf."_

"Wolves are just dogs' ancestors dude."

_"What's a dude?"_

"It's a term friends use when responding to a male friend" Yugi said, smiling.

_"Oh. I think I get it."_

"I knew you would" Yugi chirped.

"Well boys and girls" Zana said "It's time to get our tree so we can go home."

"Alright" Everyone cheered. Yami sat, watching as everyone pulled on coats, scarves, and hats. Yugi walked over to him and smiled as he wrapped a scarf around his neck, placing a hat on his head to cover his ears. "That should keep you warm" Yugi said.

_"Thank you."_

"C'mon, let's go outside" Yugi said, patting his leg as he walked towards the door.

Yami let out a gleeful bark before following after Yugi, chasing him out into the ankle high snow. Zana smiled, watching her son and the wolf run through the snow. Solomon walked up next to her and chuckled when Yami had to basically jump to get through the knee high snow outside of the clearing. "I'm worried dad" Zana whispered.

"About?"

"What if why he's here involves Yugi? I don't want him hurt."

"Zana. It's time to let Yugi grow up. That wolf will protect him with his life, and I won't let him go alone. I'll be right there with him. Besides, that wolf has yet to control his magic completely. Only then will we get to know more."

"But-"

"For now let's enjoy the happiness he has brought. It is christmas afterall" Solomon finished, walking down the porch steps to join the others out in the snow.

Zana sighed "I hope you're right father" she said quietly to herself, buttoning up her coat and locking the door before joining the others.

* * *

The group continued to walk forward, searching for the perfect tree. They had traveled quite a ways before they found the tree. "That one" Yugi chirped, pointing to a tree in a small clearing. They were all looking at it, searching for any faults in it.

"I think this one's good" Zana said after looking it over.

_"How exactly do you get it?"_ Yami asked tilting his head.

"With this" Zana said, holding up an ax.

Yami pinned his ears back, and backed away from Zana, his tail tucked as he ran behind Yugi. "It's okay Yami. It's for chopping down trees."

_"I've had things like that in my back" _Yami whimpered.

Everyone turned to look at Yami, Yugi knelt down in front of him. "What?"

_"I had things like that, I think the humans called them spears. They were stuck in my back, the day they hung Heba."_

"Yami, you don't have to worry about that here. We're not going to hurt you" Zana said softly.

"Yeah Yami. We like having you around."

_"You do?"_

"Of course" Yugi said, ruffling Yami's ears.

Yami chuckled, wagging his tail, throwing snow back and forth. His ears shot up, his pupils narrowing as his lip rippled back, showing off his teeth as he snarled. "What is it Yami?"

_"Get back" _Yami growled. He turned away from them, facing towards the woods they had just walked through. No sooner than they had backed towards the trees three wolves came walking through the trees, snarling at Yami for blocking the humans.

The wolf on the far side jumped forward but Yami was quick to react and jumped in front of him, making him back up. The wolf in the middle kept advancing while the other wolf ran towards Yami. Yami latched his teeth around the wolf's throat, throwing him to the ground as he crushed his windpipe. The wolf fell on the ground with a yelp, gasping for air, his white fur being stained red by his blood.

Yami ran to stop the middle wolf but was jumped by the first wolf, yelping as sharp teeth snagged his ear. Yami growled, turning to grab the side of the wolf's face. He sunk his teeth into the wolf's face, crunching down hard around his eye. The wolf yelped and backed off, rubbing his face with his paw. His light grey fur turning red as blood ran from his eye.

The tip of Yami's ear was ripped off, blood settling on top of it and blood running from his mouth. Yami ran towards the wolf that was quickly closing in on Yugi and his friends. He snagged the wolf's tail in his mouth, biting down hard, causing the wolf to whip around and lock his jaw on Yami's shoulder blade. Yami let go of his tail, yelping as the razor sharp teeth cut into his skin. _"Go!"_

"But-"

_"Go!"_

Yami turned and bit into the back of the wolf's head, biting down hard and breaking the skin. The wolf let out a snarl as he turned, latching on to Yami's cheek. Yami broke the wolf's contact, jumping back in as they tried to bite each other. Blood stained the snow, and only got worse when the second wolf jumped in. The grey wolf latched onto Yami's right paw, the brown one jumping forward to bite Yami again.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled.

_"Get out of here now!"_

"No! I won't leave you!"

_"Yugi leave, now!"_

"N-"

_"NOW!"_

Yami went tumbling with the two wolves deeper into the wolves.

"Yami!"

"Yugi, c'mon" Zana pleaded, pulling Yugi's arm.

"But mom Yami is hurt!"

"Yugi I can't help him if I don't have my medical bag. Now let's go before they come back."

Yugi's eyes widened, but nodded. "I'll stay here an' watch fer Yami ta come back" Joey said.

"Joey, you're not safe here."

"Relax, I'll climb dis tree."

They all watched as Joey climbed a nearby tree, getting up high enough to stay out of the wolves' reach. "Alright. Bring him home Joey."

"I will."

* * *

The rest of the group hiked back down the hill, it took them a while, but they made it back home. Zana grabbed her medical bag and turned to head out the door. "Mom, will Yami be okay?"

"I'll do what I can Yugi." She headed out the front door, medical bag over her shoulder. She spotted Joey walking down the sidewalk as she exited, Yami's limp body in his arms, the scarf and hat ripped to pieces.

"'e's hurt purty bad."

"Alright, let's get him inside." She opened the door back up, walking into the light to get a better look at Yami. His muzzle was covered in old and new blood, his right ear was torn off at the tip, his right shoulder was ripped open, a few scratches on his back were bleeding, his right paw had a deep bite on it dripping blood on the floor. "He's lost a lot of blood."

Yami began to whimper and Zana walked forward to hear what he was saying. She couldn't understand what he was whispering. "Yugi, Tristan, go get towels. Yami? Are you okay?"

_"S-Se-t m-me d-do-wn" _Yami rasped.

"Yami, you're injured."

_"I-I kn-ow. J-Ju-st t-tru-st m-me."_

"Set him down. Gently."

Joey sat Yami on his feet, gently. Yami stood there, holding up his right front paw. Everyone stayed silent as they watched the still bleeding wolf. He shook his right paw, little white sparks flying around it as he shook it. The bleeding stopped as the wound closed, healing the cut completely. Everyone gasped, watching as Yami placed his now healed paw on the floor. He shifted his weight and shook his whole body, white sparks going around his body, the blood stopped dripping, the wounds closed up, and his body was healed. "What the?"

_"I told you, I'm magic."_

"Well, it's good to see you healed again."

_"I'm sorry about the bloody mess. Both of you" _Yami said, looking between Joey and Zana.

"It's okay Yami. We're just happy you're okay."

_"Sorry I ruined your christmas" _Yami whined, laying his ears back and tucking his tail.

Zana kneeled in front of Yami, holding his face in her hands "Yami, you _are_ our christmas. We're so happy to have you here and all healed up."

Yami wagged his tail happily as Zana hugged him _"Thank you."_

"Thank _you_ Yami. You make our family so happy."

Once Zana pulled away Yami sat on his hind legs, putting his front paws together and pulling them apart slowly, a magenta forever rose blooming in the middle of his paws. _"Here Zana. I think I can help with christmas."_

"What? How?"

_"I studied a lot while I was outside today. And I saw into Yugi's memories while he slept last night. Just tell me if I get something wrong."_

"Okay" Zana said, somewhat confused. She held the forever rose that Yami had bloomed for her.

Yami's paws lit up a bright red _"Stockings first. Where would you like them Zana?"_

"Around that doorway Yami."

_"You've got it."_

Yami flicked his tail towards the doorway, the one blaze of bright red turning into multiple blazes. The blazes of light turned into stockings as they hit the wall, hanging around the doorway as it hit it. His paws relaxed into a dull yellow color before he flicked his tail again. Strands of christmas lights lit up the house, wrapping around the railing to the stairs, lining the windows, and decorating the living room walls. _"Now for the tree."_

Yami's paws changed to a vibrant green _"Any particular place Zana?"_

"In that corner" Zana chuckled, pointing to the corner of the room.

Yami walked over to the corner Zana had pointed to, placing his front paws firmly together and leaping off the floor with his back paws, flipping backwards and landing back on the ground on all fours. _"How's that for a tree?"_

"It's beautiful."

_"Wanna decorate it?"_

"You supply the decorations, and we'll gladly decorate it."

_"You've got it" _Yami chuckled.

He sat down, his paws changing back to a dull yellow. He pressed his right paw to the floor, everyone watching as three strands of lights wrapped around Yami, lighting him up like a christmas tree, while ornaments popped up on the floor around him, magenta garlan wrapped around him with the lights, and a pile of silver tinsel dumped on his head. Yami's paws went out, returning back to normal _"Not exactly what I had in mind" _Yami grumbled.

Zana walked over to him chuckling and picking up an ornament "But definantly the prettiest tree I've ever seen" she chuckled, hanging the ornament from Yami's ear. The whole group started laughing at the now tangled up wolf, decorated in christmas decorations. "Merry christmas, Yami."

_"Merry christmas, Zana."_

**Me: Holy poop... That took forever! XD But, I finally got it done! Now I can get caught up everywhere else. Back to the stories :) Lol, until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**


	14. Ch 14: School

**Me: Dunno where the hell I'm going with this, just know that I've got plans for it XD Anyway, on to Kotonaru. Again Kotonaru is japanese for different, I know a lot of you have forgotten about that. So! That being said, let's get to the reviews:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you're liking it.**

**To PhantomBrat: Yami met them easily because he was half frozen when they discovered him. Not only that, but Yami was always known as the protector. It's now 3000 years past his time and he has no idea what is going on... So he's just happy to have someone find him. :3 But, I'm glad you're liking it ^w^**

**Sorry for taking so long, I'm fighting a terrible earache... It hurts, I'm dizzy, I'm seeing three of everything and it's really kicking my ass... I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Kotonaru**

**Chapter 14**

**School**

It had been one week since Yami had come back with the Motous. He slept on the floor in the living room, listening for any sounds of danger every night. He had learned a lot more about the present, like the soft, comfortable stuff on the floor is called carpet. And the linoleum on the kitchen floor is hard to walk on if you're not careful. The game shop was down stairs, and children of all ages come in all the time.

He lifted his head when he heard footsteps on the stairs, and tilted his head when he saw Yugi in a uniform. _"Yugi?"_

"Morning Yami" Yugi greeted, ruffling the wolf's ears as he walked past.

_"Why are you up so early?"_

"I have to go to school."

_"School?"_

"Yeah. It's where kids go to learn stuff."

_"Like what?"_

"Um, math, history, foreign languages. All kinds of stuff."

_"Oh."_

"You wanna walk to school with me? You can't go in, but it'll get you out of the house for a little bit."

_"Um, okay." _Yami stood and followed Yugi down the few steps that led to the game shop.

"I'll be home later grandpa. Yami's going to walk with me."

"Okay. You can come back after you drop Yugi off, Yami."

_"Okay. I'll be back."_

Yami and Yugi walked out of the game shop door, turning and walking down the sidewalk. "Now remember Yami, dogs aren't supposed to talk."

_"So I'll bark. I've gone three thousand years without being discovered, I know what I'm doing."_

"I guess you're right. Okay, you have to pay attention to these crossing signs. See how that one has a hand, that means you don't walk. The one over there that looks like a person, that's your signal to go. But there are different ones for different crosswalks. You just look straight ahead to know when you should go."

_"Always wondered what those things were for."_

"If you don't pay attention, you'll get hit by a car."

_"Those things on four wheels?"_

"Yep."

_"Is this what it's like in school?"_

"It's worse. You don't get to talk during class, and you have to listen to the teacher lecture all the time. Then you get homework that you have to get done."

_"Sounds like prison."_

"Some people say it's like prison."

_"So why do you go?" _Yami asked, tilting his head to look at Yugi.

"Because if we didn't we wouldn't learn anything. School actually helps with a lot of things in life."

_"Oh. Maybe I would know more if I were in school."_

Yugi chuckled "Yami, dogs don't go to school."

_"They don't?"_

"Well, they do have an obidience school, but that's for misbehaving dogs and dogs that don't listen to well. Or just puppies that need to be trained."

_"Your world is very confusing."_

"Only because of all the new technology. Other than that it's not to hard. Actually, if you can figure out how to change into a human, it would be a lot easier to teach you stuff. For one, I wouldn't have to keep making sure no one is watching me talk to my dog."

_"Sorry about that. I've been practicing, but I haven't even come close to becoming human. I have learned how to move things without touching them though. Even though your mom didn't appreciate me moving the pepper through the kitchen when she ran into it and couldn't stop sneezing for ten minutes."_

Yugi giggled "Yeah, she was sneezing for ever."

_"I told her I was sorry, she still spanked me with the newspaper."_

"It's so funny when she spanks you. She knows you're not a real dog but she still punishes you like one."

_"I'll say, my lower back was sore there for a while. She realizes that the dog's butt isn't above the tail right?"_

"Yeah. But that was where she spanked anyway."

They crossed the last street, only a few steps from the school and closing in. "Well, I'll see you when I get home Yami. Do you remember how to get home?"

_"I can smell your mother and grandfather if I get lost. I've got your scents memorized."_

"Okay. Well, see ya after school" Yugi chirped, waving as he walked through the gates and towards the school.

Yami sat outside the gate until Yugi walked into the school, then he turned, his ears down and his tail hanging limply as he walked back through the city._ 'What am I gonna do while he's in school?' _He passed a bunch of buildings on his way home, he hadn't even noticed half of them on the way to the school. He enjoyed spending time with Yugi, he was so happy and never worried about anything.

Yami studied things as he walked down the sidewalk. Not just the way things looked, but the way they felt, the way things tasted, and the way they smelled. A lot of people looked at him weird, but he was just curious, everything was so new to him. A large vehicle drove by, Yami couldn't remember what Yugi had called it, but he knew if he got hit by it he'd be nothing more than a stain on the road. "Yami." Yami turned his head to see Zana waving at him "C'mere boy."

Yami let out a gleeful bark as he ran towards her, stopping only when he stood by her side. "I got you something" Zana whispered. Yami looked in the bag that she held, sniffing her hand as she pulled the surprise out. It was a bright red collar with silver spikes on it, and two silver things hanging from it. "This is called a tag. Now if someone picks you up, they'll know where to bring you back to. It has your name, our address, and our phone number. You're officially part of the family" she said, buckling the collar around Yami's neck.

_"Th-Thank you" _Yami whispered.

"You're welcome. Now, how about we go home and have some lunch? You've been out here for a while."

_"But Zana, I don't eat."_

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't try. Who knows, maybe you'll get stronger if you eat."

_"You think so?"_

"I do."

_"What are we waiting for? Let's go have some lunch" _Yami whispered cheerfully.

"Okay" Zana chuckled.

The two of them walked side by side down the sidewalk, headed home. _"Hey Zana?"_

"Yes Yami?"

_"What are those really big vehicles with a bunch of wheels called?"_

"Those are semis Yami."

_"Oh. I couldn't remember the name of them. Just remembered that I would be smushed if I ever got hit by one."_

"Yes, that's why you should look both ways even if the crossing sign is up. I tell Yugi that all the time, but even he doesn't listen."

_"He should listen, you're usually always right."_

"Well, that's Yugi for ya. He doesn't listen because he thinks he knows everything."

Yami looked up at Zana and lowered his ears once again. _"Zana? Is something wrong?"_

"Yami. Promise me something."

_"What is it?" _Yami asked, tilting his head to the side and raising his ears.

Zana knelt down next to Yami, holding his face gently in both of her hands. "Promise, that no matter what happens, or where life takes you, that you will always protect Yugi. And you won't forget about us, no matter what."

Yami's eyes widened, seeing Zana so close to tears, and how much this promise truely meant to her. _"Zana, you realize that I lost the title of protector a long time ago don't you?"_

"Yami, that was a long time ago. I know you're a great protector. You protected all of us from those three wolves. Just promise that you'll do your best to protect Yugi."

Yami put his paw up on Zana's arm and looked her in the eyes _"I promise Zana. I won't let Yugi get hurt."_

"Thank you. You're a good boy Yami." Zana stood back up and smiled at Yami "Now let's go get you that lunch."

_"Oh yeah" _Yami said, barking in excitement.

**Me: Alright, that's the end of that chapter :3 I hope I didn't miss anything... Hope you all enjoyed and until next time *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**


	15. Ch 15: Accident

**Me: Okay, so umm, I fked up a little bit, and rushed ahead once again. But, I fixed it... Once again... ^^' Anyway, this is a few days after the last chapter :3 So, to my reviewers:**

**To guest: Lol, umm, human food... I don't know many people that would enjoy dog food... XD And you know how a lot of ppl are, feeding their pets table scraps XD**

**To Anonymous (Guest): Glad you liked it ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^w^**

**Kotonaru**

**Chapter 15**

**Accident**

"Yami" Zana called from the kitchen "It's time to go get Yugi."

_"On my way" _Yami called running into the kitchen. He slipped across the linoleum on his way down to the game shop. He ran as fast as his paws would take him, stopping only when a crosswalk told him to. He ended up taking a wrong turn somewhere along the line and arrived at the school after everyone had already left. _"Damn it" _he cursed, turning and running back towards home.

Since he had started eating and drinking like a normal dog (except he ate people food and not that weird tasting dog food), he had become more of a dog. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he ran, panting like crazy from running so much. It was still slick out, but it hadn't snowed for a few days, Yami slipped across ice patches on his way back towards the game shop. A squeezing sensation went through his head _"Oh no. Not good" _he growled, running even faster.

* * *

Zana and Solomon were outside, sweeping and shoveling off the pathway into the game shop. They waved when they saw Yugi round the corner with his friends. They turned back towards their chores, so they didn't see that Yami wasn't with Yugi.

"Well Yug', we'll catch ya lata pal" Joey said, stopping with the others.

"We have homework to do, then we'll be back over."

"Yeah we- whoa" Tristan gasped, maintaining his balance on a sheet of ice. "That was close" he chuckled.

"Way to go Tristan" Anzu chuckled.

"We'll catch ya later anyway Yugi" Tristan chuckled.

"Alright, see ya" Yugi waved. He turned and ran towards the game shop, not paying attention to the road that he was crossing until a horn honked.

"Yugi!" The friends all yelled. "We're to far away" Joey yelled, panic in his voice.

"Yugi look out!" Zana yelled, frozen in fear.

A black blur shot out of the alleyway, jumping into the street and pushing Yugi out of the way. Yami landed mostly out of the way, but his head got caught by the headlight of the car, causing him to yelp in pain and run off. "Yami come back!" Zana yelled.

"I didn't mean to hit it! It ran out in front of me!" The man in the car yelled, panicking because he didn't know what was going to happen.

"It's fine. He was protecting my son. I'm a vet, I'll take care of him."

Joey and the others ran over, their eyes wide "Yug, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks to Yami, but Yami's hurt."

"We'll find him. We've got to" Serenity said.

"Well, I think if we follow that trail over there, we'll find him" Tristan said, pointing to the trail of blood leading from the accident.

"Dad, stay here, we're going to find Yami" Zana said, heading down the wall.

"Alright, be careful."

They ran down the road, following the trail of blood. They found Yami hunkered down in an alley, whimpering and rubbing his face. "Yami?" Zana said, walking over to him.

_"I almost didn't make it" _Yami whimpered, his left eye closed.

"But you did. Thank you."

_"That car hurt."_

"Can't you shake it off?"

_"Yeah, but it hurt really bad. And I panicked."_

"C'mere and let me look at it."

Yami stood from behind the box he was hiding beside, and walked out of the alley with Zana. Yami's eye was swollen, it was only open a crack, and the left side of his face was flattened and covered with blood. A piece of plastic was in his nose from the headlight. _"Can you take out that piece of plastic?"_

"Yeah. It's going to hurt a little bit."

_"Okay." _Yami let out a small yelp when Zana pulled out the thick piece of plastic. He backed up into the alley so no one could see him and shook, white sparks lighting the alley as he shook. _"All better" _Yami sighed, walking out of the alley.

"I think there's something else you need" Zana said, holding her nose and waving her hand in front of her face.

_"Like what?" _Yami asked.

The others exchanged glances and chuckled when Joey picked Yami up and carried him back towards the house.

* * *

Yami struggled when Joey held him over the thing they called a bath tub. _"What are you doing?"_

"Relax, it's time fer a bath."

_"Bath?"_

"Yeah, we're going to give you a bath so you smell good. And not like garbage" Yugi giggled, holding his nose.

_"Oh. Just don't drop me."_

"I won' drop ya if ya hold still" Joey strained, sitting Yami down in the tub.

Yugi and Joey scrubbed Yami, spending extra time to scrub at his paws, tail and muzzle. "Dis stuff ain't comin' off" Joey said, scrubbing on one of Yami's paws.

_"It's been there three thousand years, it's not going to come off."_

"Well, we tried. On the plus side, you smell better."

"'e smells like coconuts" Joey said, inhaling the scent of coconuts.

Yami jumped out of the tub and shook off, throwing water everywhere. "Ah! Yami!" Yugi giggled, holding up the towel.

_"Water never hurt anyone Yugi" _Yami chuckled, jumping on Yugi and rubbing against him.

"You're getting me all wet!" Yugi giggled, trying to push the large wolf off him.

"I'm outta here" Joey chuckled, running out the bathroom door.

"Oh no you don't" Yugi and Yami yelled together, chasing Joey through the house. Yami skidded across the kitchen floor, running in place for a minute before he was able to get going and give chase after the two boys. The three of them went tumbling down the stairs and into the game shop, laughing the whole way down.

"Boys! You soaked the house!" Zana yelled, a tick mark appearing on her head.

"We'll clean it" the three boys yelled from the game shop.

"Your darn right you're going to clean it!"

The three boys sweatdropped, still in a pile on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

**Me: Yaaawwwnnn Okay! Anyway, there's that chapter... :3 Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye.**


	16. Ch 16: Transform

**Me: Yeah, so as I'm typing this, it is 3:30 in the morning... I am exhausted, have yet to be to bed, but I need to get this chapter out of my head... It's getting on my nerves... :3**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Kotonaru**

**Chapter 15**

**Transform**

Yami had been practicing for three weeks, he hadn't been practicing in front of the others though because he didn't know if his magic would have any side effects on the family. He had been trying to transform into a human, he learned that the texture of their skin was different than the softness of the wolf's fur. He had to get the texture, the shape, the hair, and still manage to make the body take it's full form. The closest he'd gotten was feet and hands without a tail, but still had his wolf body and head.

_"This is harder than I thought" _he groaned, falling over on his side in the room the Motous had given him. He stood back up after a few minutes of sulking _"Alright. One more time_" he said, determination on his face.

* * *

"Hey mom" Yugi greeted as he walked in from school.

"Hey sweetie."

"Where's Yami?"

"In his room. He's been practicing his magic all-"

"Ahhhh!" Zana and Yugi ran towards the stairs at the sound of a female scream.

"What was that?" Yugi yelled.

"I don't know, but did that come from Yami's room?"

"OH MY RA! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" The female voice screamed.

"Yami?" Zana yelled, knocking on Yami's door.

"Don't come in, I'm not decent" the girl yelled back. They heard a swirling sound and then the door opened "What did I do?" The girl pouted. She had narrow, bright red eyes, long thick lashes, her eyes glittering even more with the eyeliner around them. She had an adorable button nose, perfect eyebrows, lips decorated in pink lip gloss. Her tri-colored hair went down to her hips, ebony black with red tips, blonde bangs framing her face and highlighting through her hair. She had a red spiked collar and a golden collar with a red gem around her neck, fitting perfectly. She was wearing a black jersey-like tank top, and short blue jean shorts with black combat boots on her feet.

"Yami?" Zana asked.

"I turned myself into a girl" Yami whined. "Hey, what's wrong with Yugi?"

Zana turned and found Yugi on the floor with a nose bleed. "He'll be okay" she said, sweatdropping "He's just got a nose bleed."

"What am I gonna do?" Yami pouted, sitting on the floor and drawing his knees up.

"Well, you changed into a human, that just proves you're getting better. Let's go sit at the table and talk, that way we can get Yugi off the floor before he drowns in his own blood."

* * *

Yami sat at the table looking down at his long tanned legs, he wasn't feeling very peppy since he somehow turned himself into a girl.

"Yami, sweetie. It really isn't that bad" Zana said, trying to comfort the boy that was now a girl.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing to be a girl. It's just, I'm _not_ a girl. And now I look, smell, and even sound like a girl."

Joey and the others walked in from the game shop, freezing when they entered the kitchen. "Whoa, Yug, who's tha babe? Dis yer cousin or sumpin?"

Yami looked over at the group and sweatdropped. "No, I'm not a cousin you baka! I'm Yami!"

"Whaaaa!?" The group yelled, backing away.

"I accidentally changed myself into a girl" Yami whispered.

"Well, no offense, but ya make a really pretty girl."

"Not really helping matters" Yami practically growled.

The group sweatdropped except for Serenity, who walked over and hugged Yami. "It's okay, at least you're a human now."

"Well, somewhat human."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"If you pull your hands away they'll feel weird. It's kind of like acrylic paint that hasn't yet dried, but is goopey."

Serenity pulled her hands away and found that her hands did feel sticky. It felt like she'd stuck them in syrup. "Why is your skin like that?"

"I don't have the textures down just yet."

"Still pretty cool" Serenity giggled.

Yami couldn't help but chuckle with her, Serenity was always so happy, and so nice to everyone. "But now what do I do?"

"Well, you can go to school now" Yugi said, his nose stuffed with tissues to stop the bleeding.

"You'll have to go clothes shopping though" Zana said.

"But, I can make clothes."

"Yami, you can't go to school like that" Zana said, refering to Yami's short shorts.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"Your shorts are to short for school Yami" Yugi said, scratching his head sheepishly.

Yami stood up and bent down, looking between her legs "They don't seem to short" she said, flipping her head back up. "What's wrong with you guys?" Yami asked, looking around the room.

"Yami, sweetie... I know you're completely clueless when it comes to this stuff, but you can't bend over like that. It shows your butt, and gives the boys nosebleeds" Zana said, placing her hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Whoops" Yami said sheepishly. "Guess theres still a lot of stuff I don't know."

"Well, we'll get you signed up for school. For today, why don't you guys all go get some decent clothes for Yami to go to school in."

"Alright!" Serenity cheered.

"Shopping spree!" Anzu cheered.

Yami and the others sweatdropped "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Yami whispered to Yugi.

"Probably because this is going to get crazy" Yugi chuckled.

"Oh boy..."

"C'mon Yami!" Serenity cheered grabbing Yami's hand.

"Oh! Serenity no! Don't pull on my-" Yami was cut off when Serenity went to pull on her arm and it came off. "Arm" she finished.

"Ah!" Serenity yelped, dropping Yami's arm.

"Remember the whole, I don't have the textures right thing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my body is literally like wet paint. If you pull on me, I'm going to come apart."

"Oops."

"Can I uh, can I have my arm back now?"

"S-sure" Serenity said, handing Yami back her arm.

Yami put her arm back in place, everyone watching as the shoulder skin reached out, reattaching the fallen limb. "There. Now we can go" Yami giggled.

**Me: That's where I'm stopping now :) Lol, next chapter we'll do the shopping spree, where Yami learns more about the world ^w^ Okay, until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye! :)**


End file.
